My name is Fang: Welcome to my Hell
by AngelwiththeClippedWings
Summary: After Fang left the Flock, he starts to regret his actions. How will he cope with his guilt? Will he go back to the Flock? Or will he succumb to heartache? And what happens when Jeb shows up and tries to manipulate Fang? My first fanfic: Please review.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1: The mid-point on the Journey of Life

Hell. It doesn't get simpler then that. If I could some up my existence into one word, that had to be it. How else do you explain the fact that I abandoned my family and the love of my life? I can't, because that's exactly what I did. I shattered the lives of the people I care the most about, and my own. In short you could say that I'm the biggest idiot on the planet. Go ahead; I wouldn't hold anything against you. In fact compared to how I feel, that could be taken as a complement.

What did I do to myself? I might as well have ripped my heart out of my chest and fed it to some Erasers.

My name is Fang, and welcome to my hell.

My life didn't matter anymore. The only thing that kept me going day in and day out was the promise I made to Max in the letter I wrote her. I had to be there in twenty years. That is if I didn't go insane first. Every waking moment of my life was torture for my soul. Does a bird kid even have a soul? If I did, I probably sold it to the devil some where along the way.

I may not have a soul, but I certainly have a heart. Nothing else could explain the pain in my chest. I missed my love, and I will never live down leaving her. I can only imagine the pain that she must be experiencing. After all I left her!

Those words echoed in my ears as I woke up. Even my subconscious was killing me. I never had a peaceful wink of sleep since I left. I don't even think I was asleep; my mind was constantly racked with images of the past, and my mind beating itself up. I was in a tree in someone's backyard. Considering that I was on the lamb, any place to sleep was welcome. In the letter I said that I had a plan, truth is that I had absolutely nowhere to go, and no one to help me out. I had to leave the Flock; it was for their own good. Little did I realize how much I would suffer for my actions. They needed Max, but so did I. I needed her to love me, they needed her to be the leader. I was a hindrance. I was a distraction to the most beautiful girl in the world. Maximum Ride. The very thought of her brought back all kinds of memories, good and bad. I could see her flying swift and powerful, I could see her beating up Erasers. She was so lethal, and yet the most wonderful thing I had the pleasure to be with.

I remember the feeling of body in my arms, and her arms around me. Her lips on mine, every nerve in my body lighting up like a Christmas tree. The way she would look into my eyes, and reassure me. She didn't even have to say that she loved me, I knew it. I missed her so much. With her gone my life had no direction, no excitement. I missed seeing her every morning, hearing her breath when she was asleep. She always looked so peaceful. Her hair falling over the curves of her delicate face. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. I love her with every fiber of my being. Not being with her was slowly chipping away at my well-being.

A tear rolled down my cheek. Had I really driven myself to the point crying? Yes, man I'm so pathetic. I missed her, I left her, I hurt her, and it's all my fault! I hurt Max! My heart felt like it was about to rip itself in two. I've never felt so guilty in my life. I hurt the girl I love. I'll never be able to forgive myself. Guilt consumed me, all I could hear was Max screaming 'How could you!'. More tears fell from my eyes, and my hands started shaking. I closed my eyes not able to bear the sight of my own shame and self loathing. Closing my eyes didn't help, all it did was bring the image of Max weeping to the forefront of my mind. I tried to reach out, failing to comfort her, after all it was all in my head. None the less the message was clear. I had caused her to suffer like she never had before. My heart screamed in horror. I despised myself, I wanted to drop dead and be done with it. But I couldn't. Her sobs and tears haunted me.

It started to rain, hard. Soon I was so drenched that I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the rain. I couldn't help it, I broke. Tears freely fell from my face. I could tell because I started to taste salt, and it wasn't blood. What have I done to myself?

I ruined my life that's what I did. I can't go back, not after what I did to Max and the Flock. I was alone, and no one would come to me. Worse then that, I couldn't go to any one. I've created my own hell, and there is no way out. I left the love of my life, for her safety. If I went back now I would be putting her and the whole flock at risk. Even if it hurt me it was for the better. What I failed to realize was that I would hurt Max. That was something that I couldn't live with. I hurt her and it hurt me being away from her. But knowing that I had hurt her was unbearable.

That night, some part of me died. I'm not sure what. But something couldn't take the pain.

I was dieing inside. Guilt was killing me. Shame was torturing my life. Every moment of consciousness I was on the breaking point. My heart cried out Max's name, praying that she would find me and end my suffering. I longed for her embrace to comfort me, for her to look me in the eyes to reassure me that all was well. But all was not well. I was in a tree, in a backyard, in the pouring rain. To top it off, I was alone. Yeah I was in hell. I never thought it was physically possible to hurt this much. I mean I was used to fighting, having my nose broken was a regular thing for me. But this, this was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It felt like there was no point in existing anymore. there was a gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be. What have I done to myself? I hurt Max, I hurt myself. I'll never live this down, and the guilt won't stop gnawing away at me. Why can't I just die? Because I love Max. I had to live, for the both of us. It just hurt so bad. How can I live with myself for twenty years? I hurt her, would she ever forgive me? If we met at the cliffs in twenty years would she except me? Or would she even be there? The thought of her not being there was unbearable. My heart screamed, and it filled me. Doubt shadowed me, guilt haunted me. What was I thinking! All I could see was Max crying. All I could hear was my mind shouting 'Why?'. All I could feel was pain, and tears cascading down my face. I was cold and wet from the rain, my body was shaking, I was well on my way to catching hypothermia. That and my heart was aching. I was in the gaul of bitterness, I was truly alone. I was responsible for all the suffering I was experiencing and the suffering that Max was going through. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be with Max. Not after what I did to her, and the Flock.

I couldn't stand the thought of the whole Flock crying. Max... what have I done.

After that I screamed.

* * *

Yes there is more in the works. So TBC. Please review, and continue to read.

Kudos to whoever gets the reference made in the chapter heading.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah it's part two! Thanks for reading the first chapter, and putting up with my first fanfic. Thanks again if you reviewed. Yeas this is a weird way to start off the second chapter but trust me. It's all part of the plot. (Evil laughs to self)

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dark Forest

_"Fang?... Fang?...Hello! Earth to Fang!" Gazzy said, waving his hand in front of my face._

_"What?" I replied, shaking my head as if I just woke up from a day dream. When I got my bearings I almost lost it. Gazzy was in a tux, and so was I. He had this fiendish looking smile on his face._

_"Dude, wake up! The wedding is in a few minutes." He grabbed my arm and ran me to the front of the aisle._

_"Wait, Gazzy. What's goin' on?" I was perplexed beyond reason. All he did was smile._

_"Right, like you don't know." He answered sarcastically. "Congratulations." he said as he took a few steps back the the front row of seats. Lo and behold the rest of the Flock, except for Max and Angel. Even Jeb, Ella, and Dr.M were there. Everyone was dressed up, and had the same smile. It was kind of creepy. Even more so when Jeb of all people got up and straightened my bow tie._

_"Sorry for everything. I want you to know that you two have my blessing. I know now that you two are perfect for each other." He said without looking me in the eye._

_"Um... thanks?" OK, this couldn't get any weirder._

_Irony had the last laugh when the organ started playing the wedding music. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when I finally had the sense of mind to put two and two together. I was getting married. Max rounded the corner, and I swear my jaw hit the floor. I'm surprised the sight of her in her wedding gown didn't knock me out cold. I was shocked, there was no other way to describe the way I felt. I wanted to run up to her and embrace her. I also wanted to run in fear, after all, I was getting married to Maximum Ride!_

_Needless to say, if a guy was getting married to the girl of his dreams, he's going to get nervous. But I was down right paralyzed with fear. I wanted to run and scream, but my legs wouldn't move. With every step that Max took, my heart thudded in my chest. I gulped in anxiety, my palms started to sweat, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful in her white dress, it clung to her in all of the right places. All I could see of her face through the veil were her eyes. They gazed at me hypnotically and pierced me effortlessly. Love is scary. It is the only emotion that makes you want to scream and run away in shear terror one moment, then hug and kiss the girl of your dreams the next._

_Then she got up to the front of the ceremony, and the priest began. I was officially frozen. I kept trying to move or speak, but nothing would respond. I ended up looking Max in the eyes. She stared back at me. Her eyes were so pure, I could see my own expression. I had the same creepy smile on, but my eyes screamed fear. With out realizing how much time had passed, I was shocked when I saw Max mouth the words 'I do'. A few moment later I said the same. I could hear myself though. It's almost like my body was under the control of someone else._

_"You may now kiss the bride." The words rang in my ears. My arms rose and took hold of her veil. Agonizingly slow it rose. I closed my eyes in suspense. When they opened, I did nothing short of scream. Before my eyes, and to my horror, Max began to transform into Eraser Max. Everyone else did likewise. Their faces elongated into snouts, their finger nails turned into claws, hair sprouted all over their bodies. I tried to run but Max jumped me before I could get anywhere. Normally if Max jumped me I would be elated. But under this circumstance I was scared out of my living wits._

_The rest of the Eraser jumped next to Max, They all started to claw away at me. Ripping through the tux as if it wasn't there, they tore me to shreds. They tore at my sides, my limbs, my back, my wings, leaving large bloody gaping slashes in my flesh. I screamed the entire time, begging them to stop. They laughed manically the entire time. Moments later I was remnants of what I once was, lying in a pool of my own blood. I was beyond pain. My nerves were so messed up I could hardly register anything. For all I know I could have lost a limb, or worse. My eyes fluttered open and shut as I faded in and out of consciousness for what I guessed was about thirty seconds. Then I had a moment of clarity._

_Max was the only one around. She was normal again. Her white dress was stained red with my blood, as well as her hands. She was straddling my waist. She looked horrified, mouth open in incredulity. I could hear her breathing, it was heavy and fast,as if she was trying to find the words to express how she felt._

_"Fang, I... I..." She started to cry._

_"Max..." I managed to mutter. She broke, coming to the realization of what she had just done. She wept uncontrollably, and there I was unable to help her. Funny thing, I'm dieing, and the only thing I want to do is comfort the person responsible for my death. Her tears fell into my wounds, mixing with my blood. She hugged me._

_"I'm so sorry!" She screamed, over and over again, wishing the last five minutes to be undone. Eventually she stopped, her face hovered inches from mine. Slowly she leaned forward, was she going to kiss me? "Fang.." Just before her lips met mine, she morphed back into Eraser. "Goodnight." Then she clamped down on my neck._

This time I woke up screaming.

Of course in the middle of nowhere no cares if you scream, because no one is around to hear you. The fire had gone out, but I didn't need it for light, it was a cloudless night, and the moon was bright. What I needed the fire for was warmth. I was freezing cold and I had my leather jacket on. I put my hand on my head, I was drenched in a cold seat. No wonder I was freezing. What I would give to have Max give me a hug, to feel her body pressed up against mine. I missed her so much. Even in my dreams she was beautiful. Even though she killed me. Why? Why did she? I should have been happy, but instead I was paralyzed, unable to do anything but look. I was unable to fight back when they were tearing me to bits. My body ached, as if I had been ripped to shreds. It felt weird, having yourself torn apart, your being scattered to the winds. Then to lay down in a pool of your own blood. Morbid.

But Max. Max kept me confused. Was she going to kiss me, or did she know what she was doing? She once told me of the times that she would see herself as an Eraser. Maybe that's her way of haunting me. Her nightmares, are now my nightmares. It was torture. I died in my dreams at the hands of my love, and when the nightmare is over, I awake to find myself in the real thing. I'm alone, and there is nobody to comfort me. I'm alone in the cold. I could disappear and no one would miss me.

I cried. I missed Max, I hated myself for creating my own hell. I loathed my very being for leaving the Flock, and now I'm suffering for it. Bodily, and mentally. She could never forgive me, not after what I did to her. That is why she killed me. I just wish that wasn't the truth. I cried more. How could I do this to her? How could I do this to myself? I died in my dreams, why couldn't I die now? Because I love her. I had to live for her, no matter the cost. She means to much to me. I cried even more, because I couldn't be with her. It hurt so much...

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnn! Will Fang go on? Of course he will, as long as I'm writing. Please review, and continue reading. TBC, so all in due time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 has arrived. No Jeb yet, but be patient, he will be here. How will Fang cope with his guilt? Read and find out. Please review.

Best Review: "...And now I have a mental image of Fang looking like a mound of raw hamburger. Thanks."

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Three Beasts

I must be out of my mind.

For a number of reasons anyway. For leaving the Flock, and for being crazy enough to sneak back to the house to drop off a letter to Max. Yeah, I must be out of my mind.

I crouched out back in the woods just beyond Dr.M's house. All the lights were off, but having lived with the Flock for most of my life, I knew that I had to wait a couple of hours before I could even think about sneaking in. I was staring straight at the house I left my family in. I didn't even know if they were still there. All I could do was hope for the best and plan for the worst. As I waited holding as still as I possibly could, I could smell the intoxicating aromas of home. You never realize how much you miss a place until you remember smells. Is that chocolate chip cookies? My stomach rumbled in disappointment. The tell tell tale smell of smoke was missing. Gazzy and Iggy hadn't blown anything up in weeks. Was I responsible for that as well? Man, I not only ruined mine and Max's lives. I had to go and uproot the lives of the only family that I ever had. If I could take a look at myself I wouldn't be able to see anything. Because I had turned invisible out of shame.

After stretching my muscles I crept my way up to the balcony that led to Max's room. She had always complained that I had never made a sound when I moved. For once I'm glad that my presence was undetectable to her. The last thing I wanted was for her to wake up. Ironically the thing I wanted most was for her to wake up, jump out of bed, throw her arms around my neck and kiss me. Keep dreaming lover boy. Odds are she would kill me. Much more realistic.

All that separated me and Max was was a door with a lot of small windows in it. Agonizingly slow I began to turn the door knob. I heard the faint noise of the mechanics of the door slowly clicking open. The door glided smoothly open. I was there, in Max's room. What had possessed me to sneak back into her room? Love. I missed her. To much. I had to go back just for a little bit, as long as she didn't know that I was there. I crept up to her bedside in a manner that would make Edgar Alan Poe envious. I could hardly hear myself , I felt like a stalker.

There she was, in the fold of her blankets. I wish I could say she looked peaceful but she had dried tears on her face. She had cried herself to sleep. She can't even get a good nights sleep after what I did. I delicately brushed her hair out of her face. She was just as beautiful as ever, I openly blushed. A tear slid down my cheek. If only I could wake her up and explain what happened, but I couldn't. For her safety I had to resist. She rustled under her covers, positioning herself so that she was facing up. Her eyes didn't open, she was still asleep.

I sat there for what could have only been a minute or two, but it meant the world to me. I wished that I could have remained like that for an eternity. She was so beautiful, if only she knew how much I love her, for how long I've been in love with her. I was vexed, head over heels, and I would do anything for her. I lowered my head, trying not to make any noise. Eventually my lips were only an inch away. Half an inch away. A quarter of an inch away. I half expected Gazzy or Angel to bust into the room to ruin the moment. Then it happened. My lips met hers. I kissed her lightly, enjoying in every glorious millisecond of it. Every nerve in my body exploded, my skin burned, and my mind melted inside my head. I swear she kissed be back, as if begging me not to go.

I had to end the kiss that way I wouldn't wake her up. I felt like I was floating even though my wings were tucked in. For the first time in a long time I genuinely smiled, and so did Max. For a second I felt warm inside, as if my joy and purpose in life had just been rekindled. I pulled a note out my pocket and carefully slipped it under her pillow. I got up from the bed, and leaned close to her ear.

"Goodnight Max." I whispered, barely audible, even for me. After all I didn't want to wake her. I left the room as silently as I entered, never taking my eyes off of the sleeping beauty.

When I turned around I was met with a very familiar but unfriendly face.

"I saw that." Dylan said. He was propped up against the side of the house, head hung low with his arms crossed, looking calm and collected. I closed the door so we wouldn't wake Max.

"What of it?" I responded defensively. He lifted his head and stared at me, processing me like a computer.

"You said that you wouldn't come back." He sounded kind of angry.

"I know what I said." I closed my eyes when I said that, holding back the look of regret on my face.

"They're upset, all of them. Especially Max." He smiled when he said her name.

"You think I don't know that?" I tried to change the subject.

"She has been quite the same since you left." He continued smiling.

"If you lay a finger on her so help me-" His smile faded.

"Why do you insist on protecting her? You broke her heart. As far as I'm concerned with you gone it will make my job all the easier."

"You wouldn't dare." I was getting angry.

"Oh but I would, in fact I'll wake every up just to let them know you came back." The corners of his mouth rose.

"I hate you so much." My emotions were getting the best of me. It was taking all of the restraint I had to not charge him right then and there.

"If you leave now, I won't say anything." I had no way to trust him, and no reason to. All I could do was hope. Or bluff.

"If you do, it will only make things worse, and that isn't good for either of us." His eyebrow rose. "Max will freak out to say the least, probably go look for me, and be in a blind rage for days on end."

"Fang... for your own good, I suggest you leave. Now." He was threatening me. No way I could take him without waking up every body. I turned my back to him and let my wings out.

"Not a word to any of them. Or thoughts." I had to cover all bases, especially Angel.

"Not a word." With that I ran to the end of the balcony and took off into the night as silent as an owl.

Dylan POV

What an idiot. Like I was going to tell the Flock that he was here. I just needed him out of the picture for as long as possible. I opened the door and made my way over to Max's pillow. I gently removed the note that he hid under it. Once I got back onto the balcony and closed the door behind me, I pulled out my lighter. I held the note over the flame and watched it burn slowly. A breeze came by and swept up the ashes, scattering them to the world. How pathetic, thinking that Max would ever go back to him after what he did. I chuckled to myself. Next time, I'll have my way with him. I'd make sure that he wouldn't be able to come back.

* * *

Dylan! What have you done! Please review and continue to read. TBC, so all in due time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is finally here yeah! What happened after Fang left in the last chapter? Read and find out! Please review. All POVs are Fang unless I specify otherwise.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4: Abandon Hope, all ye who enter Here

He must have thought that I was an idiot. Leaving a note under her pillow. What he failed to realize was that the note was a decoy. The note actually said 'check the mail'. I hid the real note in the mail box. Man Dylan knows how to make me mad. I swear if he even touches a hair on Max's head I'll kill him. I had to vent steam some way or else I was going to explode. So I flew as fast as I could. I didn't even know which way I was flying. I just had to fly.

The sky was clear so I could see for miles in every direction. It makes you realize how insignificant you are in the world when everything you know just shrinks and disappears before your eyes. The stars were above me and below me was the wasteland of Mesa. The air was still warm from the heat of the previous day, but as I continued to fly the air cooled rapidly until it was well below freezing. But having flown for countless miles before in worse conditions, this was nothing.

I closed my eyes and tried to find a moment of peace. Thankfully I found one, at least I think I did. Because the next thing I knew I had crashed right into a snow bank. Great I fell asleep when I was flying. I was freezing cold and wet, on a mountain, in the dark, and to top it off, I had no idea where on earth I was. Perfect. Fat chance I was going to get off of the mountain in one piece, so I decided to make a snow cave. That was my first mistake. By the time the cave was deep enough for me to crawl inside, my hands were red and numb. I had to be careful not to get frost bite, or worse die of exposure. I tucked my wings close to my body attempting safe save as much warmth as I possibly could. If I could survive this then hell must have frozen over.

Minutes spanned on for what seemed like hours. I was soaking wet because I was sleeping on snow and ice. That was my second mistake. Despite my best efforts to stay warm I progressively got colder and colder. I was also exhausted, my eye lids began to fall until they closed all the way. Mistake number three. Somewhere along the line I either fell asleep or slipped into unconsciousness. I couldn't tell. Do you dream when you're unconscious? I don't know.

_I woke up in a tree of all things. The sun was shining and the air was warm. I stretched my cramped muscles, and yawned the biggest yawn in my life, then got out of the tree. I sneezed, and feathers flew off of my face. They weren't sneeze felt weird, I raised a paw to examine my face. What I saw discovered made me scream. I was covered in thick black fur, my wings were gone, my face had elongated into a snout, and my hands had bloody claws. To my disgust and horror, I was an Eraser. I was covered in blood and feathers that looked distinctly familiar._

_In my new found state of fear, I scanned my surroundings. The air smelled of blood and carnage. To my horror I saw something I will never be able to unsee. There was a fountain, not fifty feet from the tree. Around it was the Flock, well sort of. They were all dead. Torn to shreds. Iggy had a look of fear frozen on his eyes, if that was even possible. Gazzy's mouth was open making it look like he was screaming. The non-existent sound echoed in my ears. Nudge was a blood mess. Her clothes, still as fashionable as ever, were utterly shredded to rags. My gaze drifted up to the statue in the center of the fountain. It was of an angel with outstretched arms. It was holding Max's body. She looked completely unharmed, except, blood was dripping from her back where her wings should have been. But they weren't their. Instead there were two holes in her back. Her wings were floating in the blood red water below. _

_I killed them! I killed the Flock! I ripped out Max's wings!I killed Max! Never before in my life have I ever even conceived of such a nightmare. I wanted to scream and die right then and there. I couldn't stand another second of the atrocities that I had created. I killed her. Tears streamed down my face, I fell to my knees and held my head in disbelief. _

_"No, no, no, no, no ,no!" I wished it undone. I cried out their names praying that each of them would respond. My heart ached with utter despair. I had lost everything that I hold dear, and I had become an Eraser, the very beast of my nightmares. _

_I lifted my eyes and saw something I had missed. Angel. She was alive, and walking around the fountain with a smile on her face. She stopped in front of me. The light reflected off of her golden locks. _

_"Good boy Fang." She spoke to me like I was an animal. "They wouldn't listen to me, so I had to punish them. But you would never disappoint me would you Fang?" She patted my head like I was her pet. I was in utter shock. She made me kill them using her mind control. Yeah she was an angel alright. Straight out of my hell. I lost control of my emotions and tried to attack her. But my body wouldn't respond. A disapproving look came over her innocent looking face. "Bad boy! You don't attack your master. I guess I'm going to have to punish you." She pulled out a handgun and pointed it at my head. The last thing I remember was a bang, then the world went black._

I woke up screaming again. I was in a cold sweat that was freezing to my body. Surprisingly I didn't die, but indeed my hell froze over. My clothes were soaked, the condensation froze on my wings and clothes. It was probably the coldest I had ever been in my life. I wished that Max would appear so she could hold me close so I could feel her warmth. How dare I wish Max into this frozen hell. I was so numb I could hardly move. I was going to die if I didn't get out of here now. It hurt to move. I hands gripped the ice leaving behind bloody hand prints. I crawled out of my shallow cave into the light. My wings hurt so bad that when I stretched them I winced in pain. My hands were raw, at least I still had all my fingers and toes.

Shaking off the snow, I attempted to get my bearings. I was somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, far from where I had started. I could keep on going, or I could go back. I had to go back. I had nowhere else to go. The only home I ever knew was in Mesa. Besides, I had to make sure Dylan doesn't pull anything funny. So I took off for Mesa. While I was flying I thought about my dream. A tear fell from my eyes as the image of the flock's bodies haunted me. I'll never be able to rid myself of that thought, even if my memory was wiped. The feeling of being covered in their blood was sickening. I couldn't stop looking at my hands, checking to see if they were becoming paws. Max stripped of her wings, stripped of her life, her freedom. All because of me. What have I done. I've created a hell that not only has consumed me and Max, but the whole Flock. I am a monster, just like an Eraser. I've nothing but cause pain and destruction my whole life. Even to members of my own family. I don't deserve to see them again, not after all the pain I caused them. And Angel. Just the sound of her name sent a shiver up my spine. That girl better not do anything reckless. But her power was truly terrifying. She was the reason that I had killed the Flock. Could she really control people like that?What is Max going to do with that girl? What am I going to do next? So many questions, not enough answers.

* * *

Yes another nightmare. Will Fang make it back to the Flock? TBC, so all in due time. Please review and continue to read. Don't worry Jeb will show up in the next chapter. Dun dun dunnnnnnn!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, but I don't have any computer time on Sundays. So no updating or writing. :( On the up side (or down side, however you view it) Jeb shows up in this chapter! Ooooo, the suspense.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Uncommitted of Archeron

I'll tell you what I did next. I flew like a madman getting back to Dr.M's house just as the Flock started to wake up. How could I tell? Iggy had gotten up early and began making a buffet style breakfast with copious amount of bacon. Nothing else could have explained the smell that crept out of the house and into the woods that I was hiding in. I'm going to kill that boy, my stomach almost blew my cover. I was to exhausted to think murderous thoughts anyway, so I collapsed on the forest floor. I could hear the faint sounds of arguing coming from the table, forks and knifes clashing, and the occasional roar. I missed those meals together. Always filled with death threats, jokes, and good food. If that didn't say family then I don't know what did. Then nothing. The whole house went dead silent.

I had a clean view of Max's balcony, the white paint dulled by the ash from countless "test" explosions. Honestly the silence was mortifying, not even a cricket could be heard.

Max burst out of her room and onto the balcony. When she hit the railing, she fell on it for support, unable to hold herself up. Tears streamed off her face into a small puddle that formed at her feet. To think, only hours ago, she looked so peaceful, now she was sobbing. Her hands had a dead grip on what looked like a piece of paper. My note. She was crying because she read my note. Was she mad? Did she miss me? If only I could look into her eyes, I could tell what she was feeling. Yeah the emotionless Fang actually has a sense of empathy, shoot me. I thought I heard her say 'Why?' amidst her cries of sorrow and pain. Then she screamed.

I turned away and tried to block the sound and image from my mind forever, alas it too will haunt me all my days. I ran further into the woods, not caring if she saw or heard me. I needed to get out of there, for my sanity's sake. When I thought I got far enough, I stopped and punched a tree out of blind fury. My knuckles bled, still sore from my night on the mountain. I had made Max cry, I dug up some memories of the good old times. It was like taking the stitches out of a fresh wound and pouring salt and lemon juice on it. I hurt her, how could I hurt someone I love? Does she even deserve someone who hurt her? Could this day get any worse?

"My son." I jumped at the sound of the voice of the person I wanted to see the least in the world.

"Jeb?" I answered in disbelief.

"It hasn't been twenty years." He said it warningly, but in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Now, now. No need to get all riled up." Again with that tone.

"How did you find me?" Simple question.

"You honestly didn't think that I wouldn't have put tracking devices on all of you?" Not so simple answer. With our history of Jeb, it was impossible to tell whose side he was on. "Of course I've managed to keep that little bit of information a secret from Maximum." See what I mean?

"Her name is Max." I was defensive, I'll admit it. I always had to be, especially around Jeb of all people. He had been smiling up to that point, with that same creepy smile from my nightmares. It vanished from his face.

"Why do you insist on going back to her? After what you did, not only to her, but to the whole Flock, do you think she will let you come back? "

"She seems to have welcomed a traitor like yourself back into her life."

"You abandoned her."

"You orphaned us."

"Touche, but I had a reason. You left out of paranoia. You left when she needed you the most. Now look where you are, you don't even deserve to live."

"I have to keep my promise."

"And you think that she will keep her end of it? Need I remind you that Dylan is still a viable factor in this. You are out of the game. Come twenty years time, Dylan will have won Max's heart."

"You're wrong." I said angrily.

"Am I? He was made for her. He is perfect. You, you're disposable, like an out of date computer. You never had a chance."

"You're wrong." I was in denial.

"He is better then you at everything. You don't think she has noticed that? He's going to help her save the world, you on the other hand, hold her back. I won't let you jeopardize the fate of the world for your attachment to her. Attachments can be broken if needs be. Your attachment to her is no different."

"She is not an experiment, and neither am I. When will you understand Jeb, that we aren't toys that are programmed to save the world. We are real people that have been screwed with by the traitorous likes of you!"

"No you don't understand! Maximum is the culmination of decades of work, and so is Dylan. We can't afford to have you running around influencing Maximum with what she thinks is love. You don't deserve her, you don't deserve to live or even exist. You are a failure just like the rest of the Flock. A waste of time and money."

"Is that how you see us Jeb? You can't just throw us away once you become bored with us or we've out lived our purpose?"

"Oh the contrary my son, you haven't quite out lived your purpose. I still have a use for you. Just not the one you were primarily created for. After Dylan was created, I needed to find something to do with you. I don't throw away toys, I recycle them." His smile grew back.

"You're sick you know that."

"And your obsolete. You should be happy that we decided not to get rid of you. Of course if you become too much of a hassle, or continue to interfere with Maximum and her mission, then I'm afraid that we will have no choice but to take you out of the equation."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to disappear, so the world won't have to bear witness to another failure. You are a rogue variable my son, and we can't afford to have you running around the place causing havoc when we are trying to prevent it."

"I'd rather die." Sadly that was the truth.

"That can be arranged, but we know that neither of us wants that."

"You basically are asking me to forget Max and vanish."

"I'm not asking that, but if that is the way you interpret it then fine. That works just as well."

"Jeb, you know nothing about her. She's your daughter, or did you forget that? I've been by her side since the day she was born, and I intend to keep it that way."

"But look where you are." He motioned around with an arm. "A fine job you've been doing of staying by her side. Of course you don't have to, now that Dylan is around. He'll do a better job then you ever could. After all he is the perfect match for her."

"No he's not. He knows nothing about her. He doesn't know how to relate to any of the Flock even if he is Mr. Perfect, he hasn't been through everything that we have. He wasn't there when we escaped from the school, he wasn't there when you orphaned us, he wasn't there for any of the nightmares or pain or suffering. He doesn't know how to comfort Max. He isn't perfect."

"True he wasn't there then, but you know what. He is there now."

"I hate you so much."

"I know."

"I don't care anymore, I'll try and stay with Max for as long as I can, even if she doesn't know I'm there."

"I'm afraid we can't have that my son." He snapped his fingers and a dart hit me in the neck. After that my hell faded into blackness.

* * *

Oh, this is going to get good! Please review and continue to read. TBC, so all in due time.

P.S. BACON!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Jeb... What have you done! I think I surprised even myself. What's going to happen to Fang as his journey into hell really begins? Wait... this isn't Fang?

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6: Limbo

Max's POV

I can't believe that I actually slept without having a nightmare. Or was my mind torturing me with the the past. Fang, he kissed me last night, or at least I dreamed he did. It was impossible to tell.

_If he was there, or if it was a nightmare? Maximum, you know the answer._

The Voice. I hated my Voice. It was like a back biting conscious that didn't hold my feelings in high regard. In fact at times it seemed as if it would go out of it's way to hurt me. Like I needed to be hurt any more. After Fang left, my world just seemed to fall apart. I couldn't smile, or laugh. All I could do was cry. Even the Flock seemed broken. Nudge wouldn't talk as much, Angel kept picking up bad vibes and fell into a state of hopelessness, and Gazzy and Iggy wouldn't blow stuff up so there was a large build up of bombs in the shed. I hope you're happy Fang, because I'm in hell.

The smell of breakfast got me out of bed. Sure I was depressed, was I using food as a crutch. Maybe. For the first few days after he left, I practically starved myself, so I was really hungry. Of course with Iggy in the kitchen there is no short supply of food. I emerged from my room to find the rest of the Flock already awake, oh and Dylan. None of them got any sleep. Iggy was bored so he made basically an all you can eat buffet, with copious amount of bacon. Of course an all you can eat buffet for six bird kids is an obscene amount of food. My mom was going to kill me if my heart didn't first.

Not a word was spoken all morning. I could see the tell tale signs of dried tears on Gazzy's face. Angel hung her head low in shame. I tried as best I could to convince her that she wasn't responsible for Fang leaving. I tried. She was like a daughter to me, and I failed in keeping her happy. I failed in keeping all of them happy.

_How can you keep them happy if you aren't happy yourself?_

It was like reading a fortune cookie. Wise words, yet they only pointed out the obvious. They did nothing to help. There was a hole in me where my heart used to be. When he left, he took it with him. Those first few days were like a blur. It was a mix of indescribable pain_, _crying, and blind rage. I wasn't even myself. I was a monster. When I wasn't screaming or mumbling incoherently, my mom would try and console me. She tried, but it was no use, I reread his letter a million times, seeing if I misread something, or missed something entirely. Every time I would just end up crying until I was a mess. I still was.

Ella went out to grab the mail, she forgot it yesterday. She came back wide eyed, almost in shock.

"Um... Max... you have a letter." I never got letters. My heart beat tripled as she walked over and handed me a folded piece of paper. Scrawled on both sides was 'To Max, and for Max only.' I recognized the handwriting immediately. I snatched it out of her hands, nearly ripping it in two, and ran to my room, locking the door behind me. I leaped on my and slowly unfolded the note.

"Max...

"I can't describe how I feel. The only person that can be hurting as much as me is you. I doubt that you will ever be able to forgive me for ruining both of our lives. If you haven't burned or destroyed this letter, then I want you to know that I love you. Even if you don't love me anymore. I have to stay away, for your sake, and for my own.

"My life is meaningless without you, but the only thing that will stop me is death. I would die for you without a second thought. Please don't forget me.

"Be safe, be strong, and live. Not only for you but for me. The only reason I'm alive is so that I can see you again. - Fang"

I was speechless, and crying. I couldn't help it. He was alive, sort of. He said he was hurting, that he ruined his own life. He was in pain just like me. Only I couldn't help him. I was helpless. The man I love to death is suffering in his own hell. All because he thinks I'm safer without him. What he doesn't know is that I need him. I can barely do anything anymore knowing that he isn't around. I can't scold him about being to quiet, I can't look at his deep dark eyes, I can't hold him in my arms and feel this body pressed against mine.

_He's gone Maximum. He's done nothing but cause you and the Flock pain. Forget him. _

How can I forget him?

_You don't need him._

Yes I do!

_No you don't. He can't help you, because he's not here. You are only as alone as you want yourself to be. You have to keep your mind open to all the options. Forget the past because it will only hold you back. Look towards your future and your destiny. You can save the world without him._

I missed him, I needed him, and he's not here. I cried, I wanted to just drop dead, or explode. So what do I do? I ran outside onto the balcony. I couldn't take it. My life was over. He was gone, I couldn't do a thing. I had the Voice constantly haunting my every thought. Fang was haunting everything. I saw him everywhere, especially my dreams. He was always there, but he was never here, where I needed him the most. I would go to him anywhere in the world just so I could be with him. I'd give anything to have him back.

_Why? He's gone. _

No he's not!

_How do you know that? He could have found someone else._

You lie.

_Do I lie Maximum?_

I don't believe you. He wouldn't, he loves me.

_How do you know?_

How do I know? The words bounced around my skull. I tried to find an answer. He left because he thought that he was putting the Flock at risk by distracting me. Was he lying? He's said he was in love with me for the longest time. He wanted to escape to a island with me. Was it all a lie? Was my right wing man and my relationship with him just a charade? I mentally slapped myself across the face. How could I ever have any doubt in a person who I entrusted my life to. How could I doubt all the times Angel would read his mind and tell me that he was secretly in love with me? How could I ever doubt him?

My mind was racked with guilt. I was despicable for thinking that. I hated myself. If he ever came back, I couldn't look him in the eyes. I cried because I was in hell, and the one person who could get me out was gone. I'm in love with him. That's the only thing I knew, and I hoped that's all it would take. If it isn't, then I don't know if I could survive. I was hardly able to make it through the last few weeks.

_It's going to be a long twenty years Maximum._

I was alone without him.

Then I screamed.

_

* * *

_Max is also in her own hell. Oh my... What's going to happen to both of them. Please review and continue to read. TBC, so all in due time._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I. Am. Evil. Plain and simple. Lets get back to Fang and his hell. Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 7: Lust

_I paced down the tiled hall, my polished shoes made tapping noise with every step. At the end of the hall was a security door, I stopped in front of it punching in my security clearance code, and swiping my I.D. card in one flawlessly fluid motion. The door slid open and I walked into the dark room. Automatic lights turned on is sequence, revealing white walls and black and a black and white checkered style floor. Oh not to mention the five caged bird kids that were staring at me in shock. _

_"Fang!" Max exclaimed. The Flock didn't make a move. They where either in total shock, or they were scared. I was a white coat after all. I picked up a clip board and started flipping through it. "Fang! Say something!" I didn't respond. I just looked up and glared at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tear slide down Nudge's face. _

_"Toughen up." I said callously, snapping my fingers. Nudge's screamed as she was electrocuted. _

_"Nudge!" The rest of the Flock yelled. I in turn snapped my fingers, and they all feel down screaming in the same pain. All except for Max._

_"Fang stop this!" I just stared at her. "Please stop this!" I smiled menacingly. "Fang please." She began crying. The Flock continued to scream until they passed out from all of the pain. Only after they were all unconscious did I snap my fingers again and the electrocution stopped. Max had slipped to the bottom of her cage unable to hold herself up, a small pool of tears was forming underneath her. I hurt her again, I was a white coat. The very demon of my past. The hell spawn that created me. I was a monster created by monsters. Now I was one of them. I walked up to her cage and pressed a button at the base of it. The cage opened up and she fell into my arms. "Fang... what did you do?" _

_"This." I kissed her. It was probably the longest kiss in my life, and I wanted it to last. She wasn't fighting it either, she kissed me back._

_"I missed you so much." She whispered in my ear.  
_

_"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Of course I knew she did. She only suffered the way she did because of me. _

_Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my chest. I backed away from Max to find a knife in my heart. She stabbed me._

_"Goodnight Fang." She smiled and the world went black._

I woke up on a concrete floor. I was surrounded by bars. No, I was in a cage. Repressed memories from my childhood flew into the forefront of my mind. Images of me, Iggy, and Max being carted around in cages by white coats. My nightmares were my past, and now I was reliving it.

I did nothing short of a scream. Needless to say, being trapped in a cage was one of my biggest fears. I grabbed the bars seeing how strong they were. Too strong for me to brake. I was stuck.

A door, about twenty feet from the cage slid open. In walked Jeb. He looked about as happy as a kid at the zoo.

"You put me in a cage?" I was angry to say the least.

"Well we had to transport you somehow."

"We?"

"Oh you don't think that I could orchestrate this entire thing by myself now did you?"

"Well you certainly are treacherous enough."

"Now, now. Let's not point fingers."

"I'm in a cage!" I said trying to make a point.

"Fine if you are so adamant, I'll let you out now." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The cage door swung open, it took every once of self control i had not to strangle him, or thank him, oddly enough.

"Where am I now?"

"Well if you must know. You are in the Academy, it's an Itex facility that your little uprising managed to miss. Almost like the School, but with a few key differences." My mind just melted in my head. I'm surprised that it wasn't draining out my ears. I was in my own little prison inside of my hell. Fat chance I'd be able to break out on my own. It's like I was a little kid again. A prisoner, just another experiment, waiting to be experimented on. Doing nothing all day but sit in a cramp little cage, living out my days until I day of exhaustion, or worse.

"Why not just kill me?"

"Because we found another purpose for you."

"Your going to experiment on me?" The back of my mind shuddered.

"No, we're simply going to confine you here, allow you to live, and simply monitor your physical progress."

"I seriously doubt that."

"It's been so long, we need new data on your development."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well I let you out of your cage. Look around." I was in a room roughly the size of a small warehouse. It was furnished to look exactly like a house. It truly had everything, except a phone, computer radio, or basically any means by which I could attempt to contact the outside world.

"This is surprisingly nice, compared to what you have confined me in before."

"We want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"You want to keep me here as long as you can."

"That may be true, but you have no chance of escape. You will be under constant surveillance."

"Clearly you don't trust me that much."

"We just don't want to risk anything."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because... we need you, more then you know." He turned away and started to walk towards the door, and stopped. "Oh, and one more thing. You will be having a visitor later tonight. So clean up if you would." He left the room, and the door silently slid shut.

I stood there dumbfounded. I was trapped, like a rat. Again. It wasn't the School, but the Academy was still a prison. Now there was no way for me to get back to Max. I was going to live out the twenty years here. My life couldn't have gotten any worse. Dieing would be a step up from this. I walked over to one of the couches, and collapsed on it. It was comfy. Man they really wanted to keep me here. I may be trapped, but I might as well make the most of it. I got up and turned on the T.V. searching all of the news channels for any news on the Flock. Nothing. I hope that they're OK. Everything that could have gone wrong for me had gone wrong.

I tried to clear my mind and think about what Jeb had said to me. He was working in a group. The Academy was like the School, only different. I was in an Itex facility. They want to "examine me". They were holding me so that I can't "jeopardize the fate of the world" by influencing Max. Let's not forget that someone is coming to visit me later. Oh goody, another surprise.

Max... She would know what to do. She always did. But I'm not Max. I'm a monster. Now there is no way I'll ever see her again. All I have left of her are my memories and my dreams. Can you hold a memory or a dream? Can you hug them, kiss them, love them?... I'm alone, and now I'm trapped. A tear slid down my face. I missed her so much. I wanted to die right then and there. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I wanted to escape my hell, run to her and embrace her beg for her forgiveness and live happily ever after.

_Life isn't a fairytale Fang._

Right, life is pain, love is hell, and I'm suffering all of it.

I slammed my face into a pillow and screamed.

* * *

Plot twist! How will Fang cope with being captured, and who is going to meet him later? Review and continue to read please. TBC, so all in due time.


	8. Chapter 8

This is where things really get interesting so you may need to pay attention. Mmmmmm, bacon...

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 8: Gluttony

After a while I was able to calm myself somewhat. Well at least enough so that I could take a shower that was weeks overdue. By that time I was done with everything it was about 6:00 PM. So what does a mutant hybrid with no purpose in life do when they have some spare time on there hands? Since when do I have spare time? I never had spare time! So I picked up a newspaper and started reading, trying to scan for anything that may reference the Flock. I was flipping through the funnies (laughter is the best medicine) when the door slid open. Who would walk in but Jeb and another person who must be the 'visitor'. Of course I couldn't see the visitor because they were behind a cart loaded with every possible kind of soda imaginable, not to mention the ludicrous amounts of pizza. It was like the heavens opened up and life finally decided to be nice to me, it was too good to be true.

"Let me guess, it's poisoned." I said walking up to Jeb.

"No. Would you just relax for one moment, I'm not trying to kill you." Yet. He didn't have to say it, I knew it. He motioned at the cart. "Dinner is served."

"That's all for me?" I wish, with as hungry as I was.

"Not quite, it's for the two of you."

"What!" Exclaimed a voice from behind the cart.

"My apologies. Fang this is Victoria, she's a resident of the Academy as well. Now I have much work to do and must adjourn to it. Victoria you know the schedule." He let the room with what looked like a spring in his step.

"Your a resident?" I asked while moving back to the couch.

"More like a prisoner." She said. She moved out from behind the cart rather shyly. She was about my height, minus my head, and built like Max. Great use of adjectives. But that's the only way to describe her. She had brown hypnotic eyes, and long brown hair with hints of blond in it. She was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, along with a gray leopard spotted jacket. She looked at me for a split second, when she made eye contact she got behind the cart and pushed it towards the couch. Was she afraid of me? I couldn't blame her, who wouldn't be afraid of a monster.

"Sorry for making you push that all the way here." I can't believe I was sincere.

"It's fine, really." She said. "Lets eat."

Not another word was spoken the entire time she was there. You could feel the tension in the air, like piano strings already stretched to the breaking point. Seconds ticked away agonizingly slow. One of us had to break the ice, and I seriously doubt that it was going to be her. Right before I was about to open my mouth she beat me to the punch.

"You OK? You haven't said a word all night." Yeah an ice breaker.

"I'm fine." Smooth... Idiot. Way to kill a conversation. I glanced up, she looked mortified and completely embarrassed. She looked up too and turned away. Come on Fang, you've already cause enough pain, try to make the most of this. "Sooooo, you live here?"

"Well, I guess you could put it that way." She looked at her watch. "9:30 are you kidding me? I'm sorry but I have to go." She pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the table. "That's a copy of your schedule, it'll tell you what's going on and when." She pushed the cart towards the door, it slid open.

"Night Victoria." She looked back at me and smiled.

"Goodnight Fang." Surprisingly I didn't wake up screaming or fall unconscious after she said those words.

_Maybe it's a sign?_

That what? My world has taken an unexpected turn for the weird. I thought back to the way she acted around me. Very weird. My life was never meant to be normal was it? Of course not, I was made. This was only my first night in the Academy, and I was already missing Max.

_She's gone, you're stuck here remember._

I'm never going to see her again. She was out there, hurting, because of me. While I'm trapped in here, like a bird in a cage, helpless. I can't help her, I can't even help myself. Jeb is trying all he can to separate us, and now I've got to worry about Victoria. She was another mystery that I had to solve. I can't trust her, or Jeb, I can't even trust myself. They had me right where they wanted, normally I would be fine with that because I could raise a little hell to escape. Now I was in it so far that I so surrounded by it.

I walked over to my bed and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow, the last thing that went through my mind was Victoria.

I was always a light sleeper, when I was with the Flock, we had to stay alert at all times. You never knew when an Eraser would show up ready to tear your head off. So naturally when Victoria showed up at my bedside I nearly threw a punch at her out of reflex. She yelped out of surprise.

"Sorry, reflexes." I looked away out of embarrassment.

"It's OK."

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you read your schedule?" She jokingly scolded me.

"No."

"Well it says that you're due for examination at 7:00 AM."

"So what time is it?" I asked after I yawned.

"6:50."

"Nice, and you couldn't have woken me up sooner?"

"I could have. But I didn't want to wake you."

"For future reference, by all means wake me up." I said as I swung my legs over the bed.

"Come on, I'll show you to the examination room." I followed her out of my prison cell of a room into a hall that had white walls and a black and white checkered style floor. it was straight out of my nightmare. We kept on walking and made two left turns and a right turn. Then we came to a room that was completely white except for a chair that resembled one from a dentist's office. I sat down and a sleeping gas mask popped out of the chair. She handed it to me, then looked away. "The white coats should be here any minute, but they want me to knock you out first. The examination is always tough the first few times." I put the mask on my face. "I'll be here the whole time alright." was that supposed to comfort me? I closed my eyes and they didn't open back up.

I came to very slowly. Regaining control of my body painfully slow. Every muscle seemed to hurt. I was on my bed without a shirt. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't move, in response a fiery bolt of pain shot through me. I winced. Victoria got up from a chair and sat down on my bed.

"You alright?" I managed to turn my head in her direction.

"What do you think?" Her head lowered a little bit. "Sorry." It rose back up.

"I wheeled you back to your room. After the tests you were so exhausted that you stay unconscious. It will hurt to move for a little bit, so don't do anything drastic."

"I'll try to restrain my actions." She chuckled at my sarcasm. "Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Do you work for Jeb?"

"No, I'm a prisoner here, just like you." Just like me? She couldn't be. She didn't know what it was like to be separated from your love and family, while being toyed with by a madman. "Fang, I have to leave for a little bit but I'll be right back."

"No rush, it's not like I'm going anywhere." I was actually truthful. She got up and left the room. What was she doing? Is she just lying to me? Or is she really just a prisoner as well. I managed to sit up and put a shirt on.

I found a feather on the ground. It wasn't mine. It was black with a blue tip.

* * *

Things are going to get weird fast, so sit tight. Please review and continue to read. TBC, so all in due time.


	9. Chapter 9

I wasn't to happy with the last chapter so I hope this one works better. For the sake of little innocent kittens please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 9: Avarice and Prodigality

After she left I sat there thinking about what I had lost, and what I was going to do next. I was so full of hate, self loathing, and anger. I was confused, my world didn't make sense. I was in hell and I wasn't getting out anytime soon. I was alone, no one would help me. Twenty years from now I was supposed to meet Max on the cliffs. I don't know if I'll even be alive in twenty years. I was trapped. I'm a tool to them. Why shouldn't I just give up? Because love conquers all. I wasn't even living for myself. I was living for others. Jeb was right, I had no purpose in existing anymore. I was lost, with no direction, and no idea where I was. There was no plan, no way I could escape. Max was gone. My heart beat faster at the thought of her. Of course she was always in my mind, it's what's kept me going this long. A tear slid down my cheek. she wouldn't see me again ever. I would never find out how she felt about me. For all I know, she might want to kill me. Would it hurt her if I wasn't on the cliffs waiting for her? Yes it would. I would hurt her again, and I didn't even have to be there.

A tear slid down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, nobody could ever sneak up on me. I looked up. It was Victoria.

"Nothing." Like I was going to tell her.

"Nothing always means something." So true.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I didn't answer. "You don't trust me do you?" She sounded sad.

"You wouldn't understand."

_How do you know?_

"I wouldn't understand pain? Fang... I've lived here my whole life. They've done things to me that I can't even describe!" She stopped and looked away. "I didn't think I could cry any more..." She turned to face me. She was crying. "I've been tested on for sixteen years! I've never had a friend, or had any time to myself! Then you show up, and Jeb goes and gives you the V.I.P. special treatment." She held her head in her hands. "I've been alone my whole life, I've wanted to drop dead for sixteen years! You don't know what it's like to be in hell!"

I was stunned. She was telling the truth. I should know. I'm in hell too. I put my arms around her, trying but failing to comfort her. She just broke down further. She told me about how she used to have a brother named Felix, but the white coats experimented on him so much that he lost his memory. He couldn't remember himself or her, he couldn't help her after the white coats had there way with her. Then he committed suicide. The one person in her life that ever loved her was dead. She was alone. Just like me.

"Victoria, I had no idea..." She stopped sobbing.

"You see... I think that I would understand anything that you tried to tell me..." She hugged me. "Your turn. Something's wrong, tell me what it is."

In short I basically told her everything. From Jeb breaking us out of the School, to my horrific nightmares and my confrontation with Jeb. Call me crazy, I'm positive I am. I needed a vent. I was tired of being all bottled up, holding back on all my anguish and pain. She just kept on hugging me, even though I must have rambled on about my pitiful existence for an hour. I even let a few tears slip out whenever Max came up.

"You see... I'm a monster."

"No you're not." She tried to look me in the eye, but I turned away.

"Yes I am."

"Don't say that!" She was looking at me intently. "I don't like it when you say that, you're better then that. You still have Max. I don't have any one." She was right, I actually pitied her.

_She has you._

"You have me." She looked at me puzzled. She didn't know what to say. She has never been able to trust anyone her whole life. I've done nothing but cause pain, for once let fates give the chance to be the cause of joy.

"Your serious."

"I always keep a promise." She was actually looking me in the eyes. She blushed and looked away. "You can come to me with anything."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I've never had anyone."

"Well you do now."

"Fang can I tell you something."

"What?"

"This is really awkward." She was right, we had our arms around each other, and her face was against my chest. My arms dropped to my sides, but her arms were still holding me close to her. "Thank you. For everything." She let go and got up from the bed. Her face was beat red. "Umm... Well... I..."

"At a loss for words are we?"

"Don't tease me!" She was joking. "I'm going to go get dinner. I'll be right back."

She left with a smile on her face. For once in her life she genuinely happy, for once in my life I wasn't the cause of pain. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Max if only you could see me now. Max... My happiness faded immediately. How can I be happy if she wasn't happy? She was still suffering for what I did, and so was I. I couldn't really be happy until I returned to her and I held her in my arms. I needed to hear her say that she needs me and that if I ever leave again she'll kill me. I needed a death threat, boy I'm messed up.

What I needed was to escape, with Victoria in tow of course. She knew more about the Academy then I did, so that's a plus. She deserved to see the world after being trapped in here her whole life. Not to mention I'd feel terrible knowing that she would still be here if I left on my own. If by some miracle we both made it out of here with out lives, I'd take her to the Flock some how. Once I explain everything, I'm sure they would except her as one of the family. Would they? I betrayed them all. If I showed up at the front door with a total stranger, things would be a little sketchy. What if they don't like her, she wouldn't be able to take it. Not after all she's been through.

How would Max react? Would she even except me? I wish I knew the answer, I hurt her so bad.

I'm glad that I vented to Victoria earlier on because if I didn't, I probably would have cracked right then and there. Which is a good thing because Victoria came back, and Jeb was with her.

"Hello my son, how have you been?"

"Alright compared to the usual I guess."

"How did you fair up against the examinations?"

"They hurt, a lot. Thanks for asking."

"What do you want Jeb?" Asked Victoria.

"I simply wanted to see how our new guest is doing my dear. Is that such a crime?"

"With you, every thing you do is a crime." I sneered.

"Harsh words boy. You best watch your tongue, or I can make your life very miserable. Victoria back to your room, now!" She practically ran out of the room. "And as for you, I don't want to have to come back here, or else you just might get your dying wish answered." He smiled and left the room.

* * *

What about Victoria? Why was Jeb so mad? I'll update asap. Please review. TBC, so all in due time.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh this is going to get good! It's fun for me because I know all of the plot twists, while you have to read. This is going to get epic in the next few chapters! Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 10: Wrath and Sullenness

I didn't see Victoria for the rest of the day. Or the next day. I hope that she's OK. If something happened to her, I couldn't help but feel responsible for it. I was escorted by white coats to the daily tests. I couldn't help but think about her. She was different, almost like me. We had lost everything and the one person in our lives that we held dearest. It was kind of creepy. Not to mention that she resembled Max. Kind of.

The very next day she came bright and early like she always did. With a smile on her face she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered in my ear.

"Where have you been?"

"After Jeb flipped his lid and sent me back to my holding cell, he decided that I needed to be punished, so he put me in the White Room."

"The White Room?"

"The Academy specializes in the psychological progression of it's test subjects. The White Room is a torture chamber."

"What happened?"

"They chained me to a chair and sat me down at a table with a gun. There was one bullet in it... That's how Felix killed himself." I didn't know what to say. "After he lost his memory and found out that he had a sister, he was over joyed, but I wasn't. Do you know what it's like to have the one person you love forget who you are? Forget that you even exist? But then the white coats took him away. They told him how he was created for their uses, that he belonged to them, and that he had no purpose in living. They told him that he had a memory, but they erased it."

_They erased it._

"He couldn't take the fact that everything that he once held dear was gone. So they put him in the White Room, and... he shot himself. They showed me the recording as many times as I wanted, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to, but every time he pulled the trigger they laughed. I was four years when it happened. I've cried every day since then.

"So what does Jeb do? He puts me in the same position as Felix. Fang if you didn't show up... I might have pulled the trigger."

"Victoria..."

"It's alright Fang. I'm fine." She looked me straight in the eyes, her hypnotic brown eyes seemed to pierce me. When she realized that we were looking at each other her blushed and looked away.

"Say Victoria, I've got a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I found a feather, and it isn't mine." Of course she knew I had wings. She saw me without my shirt on. Oddly enough neither of us had ever bothered to bring it up. She looked at me a little weird. I held up the feather. She recognized it, her eyes opened wide up.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the floor."

"Well um... it's mine." With that she whipped out her impressive fourteen foot wingspan. The feathers were all black, except along the edges of her wings the tips were blue.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid."

"That I wouldn't like them?"

"No Fang. I'm afraid of my wings. Look at me, I'm a freak!"

"Your wrong. They're beautiful. You shouldn't be afraid of these. You can use these!" I stood up and let mine out. My wings were a little cramped seeing as how I hadn't used them in a few days. She had never seen them fully open."Stand back." It felt nice to be in the air again. Thankfully the room was big enough for me to fly around. "You do know how to fly?"

"No. I never tried."

"Didn't Felix ever show you?"

"No, I was born with wings, he wasn't. They were trying to give him psychic powers, or something like that."

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jeb's POV

It was dark inside the meeting room. Like something straight out of a James Bond movie. All of the other scientists and business men were seated around a black table. The Chairman looked up from a stack of papers that had been handed to him.

"Things aren't progressing like they should be. Are you sure that this plan will work Jeb?" He asked inquisitively.

"I assure you, all of the subjects will reach their projected outcomes."

"You've been saying that since your little project in Mesa went into action." He was impatient.

"Dylan will do his job, I've made certain of it myself."

"And what of the rogue variable?"

"He's been silenced. He's being held in the Academy."

"Then the variable is still a variable. Jeb we've over this, we can't afford to have him around."

"I know for a fact that he won't be around much longer. I've had some help on the subject, but they were not able to be here."

"Good to know."

"Gentlemen I assure you that both of the situations are under control."

"They had better be Jeb, we don't want a repeat of what happened during Project F."

"I took care of Project F personally, I needed a test subject for the Recombinant DNA Projects."

"Then we look forward to your successes Jeb. Meeting adjourned."

Fang's POV

"See that wasn't so bad." I pushed her lightly.

"No, it was just terrifying." She joked back. She was actually pretty good at flying. Especially for a first timer. In no time she was able to soar around the room with me. I had been so distracted that I had almost forgotten what flying was like. She bolted ahead of me, astounded with her new abilities. Her hair whipped in the wind just like Max's. She seemed so at home up in the air, carefree, as if nothing in her world could go wrong at that second. Well almost nothing. She stopped mid flight and I crashed right into her. Luckily we landed on the couch rather then the concrete floor. She laughed at how clumsy we were, I actually laughed too.

"Clumsy oaf!" I said pinning her to the couch. Right at about the same time we realized our position. I was on top of her, pinning her to the couch. Can I get an awkward? We just stayed there looking at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. She started to blush.

_Kiss her._

I must have been crazy for letting that cross my mind! I let go of her and sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. How could I have thought that! I'm in love with Max! Why would I even think that! I not only betrayed Max by abandoning her, but now I was betraying my heart. I was officially my own worst enemy. She just sat there looking at me.

"Fang, what's wrong?" Did she have to ask?

"I'm in love with Max!"

"I know that."

"You don't get it do you. Victoria... I almost kissed you! Well not really, but I thought about it! I feel like a traitor to myself and Max." She didn't know what to say. She was stunned to say the least. Her face was a deep shade of red. She got up from the couch and slowly made her way towards the door. She didn't even look back, she just kept facing the door, her head hung low. When the door opened she stopped.

"Goodnight Fang." She said quietly. The door slid shut behind her.

* * *

Holy... Anyway. I'm going to "Pull a Patterson" here and give out a small challenge. I want you the readers, to come up with you own version of the scene when Fang teaches Victoria to fly. Have fun. Please review and continue to read. TBC, so all in due time.


	11. Chapter 11

First off, I'd like to thank all of my readers for staying with me this far. You guys are awesome, especially **AmyQueen95. **You rock, even though you've threatened to hit hit me on the head with a large calculator... Anyway, I recommend reading her _Invidia: The Unwind Experiment_.

Now it is time... Time for you to learn that everything you know is wrong! Well at least about this fanfic. Enjoy! Please review. :)

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 11: Heresy

_White. I was surrounded by white. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor, pure white. I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. The room was lit up, but the light seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Being in my black shirt, I stood out like an ink blob, a stain. In the room there was a lone chair and table. On the table was a hand gun. I was in the White Room. I sat down on the chair and stared at the gun. I wondered if it was loaded. It was morbid, being in the same chair that Felix had died in. _

_"You don't have a purpose in life... You were never loved... How could you forget your sister?... Go ahead, pull the trigger, no one will miss you... You are just a monster, you don't deserve to live..." The ghostly voices echoed off of the invisible walls. They rang in my ears the way that they did for Felix. I picked up the gun. There was one bullet in it. I cocked the gun. _

_"What are you doing?" I turned around. It was Victoria. She walked up to the chair and put her hands on my shoulders. I didn't answer. "Why are you here?" I still didn't answer. "Fang, why is the gun cocked?" Still no answer. I wanted to, I just couldn't find the words. _

_"This is where Felix killed himself right?" Well I had to say something. "I can only imagine what must have been going through his head."_

_"They lied to him, they wanted to see if he would pull the trigger." The sound of a lone gun shot exploded through the room. "What they didn't expect was that he would, and when he did, all they could do was laugh." She started to cry, so I stood up and hugged her._

_"Fang? What's going on?"A voice asked from behind me. I turned around, it was Max. She stood there in shock, mouth open in disbelieve. "Fang..." She turned away from me and ran. I chased after her, but I couldn't gain any ground. We just kept on running for what seemed like an eternity. Then there was this door. She opened it and slammed it shut. I paused for only a fraction of a second to get my bearings. When I tried to reach for the door I stopped. I was chained to a nonexistent wall by my ankles and wrists. The door was only a few feet in front of me. Max was behind that door, and I couldn't open it. I fell forward onto my knees, the chains at my wrists were taught and held me up. I started to shake. I was so close to having Max, so very very close. But I was chained back, unable to open the door. I was so close and yet so far away. _

_Victoria came up to me a few minutes later. She knelt down in front of me. _

_"Fang, the White Room makes you hallucinate to see what you want most, then it will take it away from you. You can't get to max because you love her."_

_"What about you?" She reached for her pocket and pulled out the hand gun. _

_"I'm about to lose what I want most." She pointed the gun at my head. I would have moved but I was still chained up. "I'm so sorry Fang."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't you get it Fang! I'm not pulling the trigger, the room is! This unholy contraption is making me kill you because I love you!"_

_There was a bang and then the lights went out._

I woke up breathing incredibly hard, I was soaked in a cold sweat. My body ached as if I had been dropped on my bed from thirty feet up in the air.

_Why are you fighting this? You know what you are supposed to do._

I closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep, but I was to shaken by the dream to find any solace in the silence of the night. If I fell asleep it was only for a few moments. Little did I know that those would be the last moments of peace in my life for some time.

Victoria burst into my room. She was in mental shambles. Tears freely falling from her face. she ran all the way up to me threw her arms around me and squeezed. She certainly had some death grip. She was trying to speak through her sobs, but I couldn't understand her.

"Victoria... What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She was screaming it at me.

"For what?"

"Fang... I... I..." She stopped, and looked away, letting go of me.

"You can tell me anything, remember?" She could hardly look me in the eyes. But when I made that comment, she completely turned away.

"You don't get it Fang. I've done so much to you, and you don't even know it. I've betrayed you!"

"What are you talking about? How have you betrayed me?"

_It's more obvious then it appears Fang._

"All of the things I've done to you! All of the things that they want me to do to you! The white coats, they made me do it or else they would..."

"What?"

"They would kill you."

"I don't understand..."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Jeb said as he walked into the room. "Why don't you tell him our little plan." He shot me the most wicked smile I'd ever seen.

"Fine I'll tell him... Fang, when you were in the examination room, they didn't just preform tests, they did surgery on you. I was there the whole time. They made me watch it, if I did anything or said anything then they would kill you." She stopped to look at Jeb, she was terrified. He motioned with his hand to continue. "The white coats threatened to kill you because, well , I..."

"Say it! Or you both die!"

"I love you!" She was staring right at me, she looked like she could just drop dead. She loved me? All of the puzzle pieces started to fir together. Everything here was a lie. They were trying to make me fall for her so that I would forget Max.

"No you don't. This whole thing is a lie made by Jeb to keep me away from Max. They made you, so you could be my perfect other half. They wanted me to forget Max. You love me because they made you that way."

"You're wrong on that point Fang. We made her just like you, she wasn't your other half, and we didn't program her to love you. She fell for you all on her own. But that's not all that she did. Tell him."

"During the surgery they did something to you, you turned into a monster and started thrashing about wildly." I couldn't believe it. The whole thing was a lie. I had played right into the whole thing.

"Now it's time to see if that little experiment of mine worked." Said Jeb as he was looking at his watch. "Any second now Fang you will become one of you worst nightmares." At that moment I fell to the floor. I threw myself around, the pain was unrealistic. My wings seemed to disappear into my back. My nails turned into claws, my face elongated into a snout, and thick black fur began sprouting all over my body. All I could hear was Victoria screaming and Jeb cackling evilly as his plan unfolded before his eyes. I had become an Eraser.

I got to my feet, and wide eyed I stood in horror. Victoria looked like she was going to pass out, I was a monster. She was in love with a monster. Jeb had turned me into my own personal demon, the manifestation of all my fear. Now I really looked how I felt. What have I become? I growled at Jeb.

"What did you do to me!" I had the image of me tearing his head off running through my mind.

"I'm keeping you from going back to Max. If you are an Eraser, she will never take you back. I tried to get you to fall for Victoria, but you are so hooked on the foolish idea that you and Max can be together that you were totally immune to all my efforts. Of course after I heard that Victoria was going to tell the truth, I had to make sure everything went according to plan.

"As for you my dear Victoria. The only reason that we threatened to kill him is because we knew you love. We needed some incentive to make sure that you went through with the plan. We kept you in the operatating room because we wanted to continue testing your mental stability. We don't want a repeat of what happened to your brother now do we?"

I snapped. I lunged at Jeb but he pulled our a remote and hit a button. I collapsed on the floor.

"Jeb stop it!" She screamed. "Please stop!" Amazingly he stopped.

"Jeb, you forgot one thing." I said.

"And what's that my son?"

"You've created a monster." I ran at him and knock him unconscious, I continued and ran at the wall. My new Eraser strength let me bust through it. I came back and searched Jeb. He had the antidote on him. The transformation back to my human-avian hybrid form hurt as much as turning into an Eraser. I looked back at Victoria. "You coming?"

* * *

Yeah... this is going to get ugly fast. (evil laughs to self) Please review and continue to read. TBC, so all in due time.


	12. Chapter 12

What's going to happen? What's going to happen? Just go ahead and read. Please review. Oh don't forget my "Pull a Patterson" challenge, so far I've only had one person respond. This is a fanfiction site right?

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 12: Violence, the River of Blood

We bolted for the woods just outside of the Academy. Even with my superior vision, the forest was so thick it was near impossible to see where we were going. Not to mention that we made our escape in the dead of night. We ran until we could run any more.

"Fang... please stop... before I... pass out..." Poor Victoria, I guess that she had never run for her life before. On the other hand I was completely fine. What with my past experiences of running from my nightmares, sociopaths, murderers, and mad scientists. We stopped under a giant evergreen I didn't know how far we ran, or if it was even safe to I could do was hope. For once things were actually working out just fine. I had broken out of the Academy, rescued Victoria, and I got to knock out Jeb. So far so good.

"Victoria, we should stop. I can hardly see a thing. Besides it's already pretty late." She nodded in agreement. I propped myself up against the tree.

"Um Fang?"She asked timidly. "Would you mind if I slept next to you." It was pretty cold outside, and neither of us had a jacket on.

"Oh... OK." She snuggled up next to me. Of course her back was to me. It was awkward enough after she had expressed her feelings to me. I could feel her wings pressed up against me. Her breathing was quick and uneven. She was nervous for being this close to me. "Relax, your safe." I whispered. She sighed and her breathing evened out. She snuggled closer. She was warm but I was freezing cold.

"Fang why are you so cold?" I hadn't felt warm since that night on the mountain. She took my arms and wrapped them around herself.

"Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight Victoria." I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself of everything that had happened in the past few hours. Eventually I slipped into sleep.

Victoria's POV

I couldn't believe it, I was free. I was out of the Academy for the first time in my life. Best of all I wasn't alone anymore. I had Fang. The one person in my life who I could talk to. I would do anything for him. I loved him. That's why I couldn't let anything happen to him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I hardly could as it is. After all the things I did to him, he still took me along with him. How could he forgive me when I couldn't even forgive myself? I lied to him, only to keep him alive, he meant to much to me. If I lost him, I wouldn't know what to do. It would be like losing Felix all over again.

After he died, the white coats put me in the white room, his body was gone, but they left his pool of blood there for me. They also reloaded the gun. I sat there for hours, maybe even days in the chair staring at his blood, with the gun pointed at my head, finger on the trigger. I cried so much that my tears began to wash away his blood. I came so close to pulling the trigger so many times that I lost count. The only thing that kept me going was a reassuring thought that said '_Life is full of surprises, you never know exactly what's going to happen._' So I couldn't let the white coats have their way. I had to stay alive, no matter the cost. Now look at me. I'm willing to throw away my life for the man I love. I'm surprised I even knew what love was, having been deprived of it my whole life. All I could base it off of were the memories of Felix. Fang reminded me so much of Felix. He was kind and sweet. Max was lucky to have him.

I turned around so that I was facing him. He was actually asleep. His arms were around me, I had never felt more safe in my life, in fact I had never felt safe. I was so calm, I could just melt in his arms. I felt a blush creep up on my face. I slid my arms around neck, and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his heart beat against my body. His head was so close to mine. His lips so close to mine. He was asleep, would he know if I did anything? What if he woke up?

_Victoria, life is full of surprises. You never know exactly what's going to happen._

I pulled his head to mine. Our lips got closer, closer, painfully close, agonizingly close... I was afraid and confused.

"Max..." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Yes Fang?" I whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He finished what I started. It was the happiest moment of my life. My skin felt like it was on fire, my nerves felt like they were going to explode. When it ended, it felt like flying. I was on such a personal high I forgot all about my past. All that existed was me and Fang.I fell asleep in his arms with a smile on my face.

Fang's POV

I woke up to find my arms around Victoria, and her arms around me. We were suggestively close together. I didn't want to disturb what was probably the first night of peaceful sleep she had in he life. I know I slept well. The forest had gone quiet that was a plus, a little too quiet.

"Victoria wake up." She woke up and yelped at our compromising position. This was where it all started going downhill. We shot to our feet, our faces red with embarrassment. Then Jeb walked out from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He was as over joyed as he always was to see us.

"Yeah, our lives." I shot back.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but they won't let you go. I vouched for you, pleaded for your release really."

"Am I supposed to believe that crock?"

"It would help. I'm taking both of you back to the Academy, and when we arrive I'm sure that you will both have some fun in the White Room."

"I'm not going back Jeb. I have a promise to keep, and it doesn't involve going back there... Why do you insist that you are right Jeb?" I asked. He actually looked stunned for a second.

"It's quite simple my son. You are a product of decades of research_, _and so are you my dear. My son, you were the result of thousands upon thousands of failures at the hands of men and women far superior then me. When I created you, it was my chance to prove that I was better then them. That I could build upon their mistakes and do the impossible. But when you failed your primary objective, I had a back up. Dylan. He is perfect because you weren't. He won't fail me, unlike you. You were supposed to work, but you just won't go away like the rest. You exist. You haunt me. I will not allow for a failure to continue to live. I won't sink to my predecessors levels by failing. I've done nothing but improve on their work. You should thank me for that my dear! But alas, here we are. You won't come quietly, and I'm not leaving without both of you."

"You know what Jeb? You've got some serious problems. We're not going quietly. When will you learn Jeb, that we are people too. The reason that I still exist is because I have a purpose! You can't give me purpose, I give myself my own purpose. Your biggest failure of all was creating me, because I swear I'll be your downfall."

"Don't count your luck my son." He snapped his fingers and out of the bushes came a horde of Erasers. "They will do whatever I say. You have no choice but to do what I say."

_Fly, fly as far away as you can._

How? I looked over a Victoria. She nodded at me as if she knew what to do.

"Nowhere to go but up." We shot into the sky as fast as we could. The Erasers tried to jump after us but failed to even touch me. Victoria wasn't as high as me. One of the erasers grabbed her leg, she screamed as she began falling. Without warning one of the Erasers jumped at the one grabbing Victoria. It ripped the beast to shreds and started destroying the others. One of the Erasers grabbed Jeb and ran away. The others were caught in the brawl. "Fly up. As high as you can. When I say so come down." She nodded and bolted up as fast as she could. I flew down into the fray and started snapping necks. Feathers and fur went flying. I had a claw rip it's way down my leg leaving behind a bloody trail.

I wasn't about to let my nightmares become a reality. I fought like a madman. So did that rogue Eraser. He wasn't to bad. Actually he was better then me.

The fight ended when all the Erasers where dead or they ran away. The air smelt of blood and sweat. I flew up to Victoria who looked like a wreck, she was clearly nervous about what was going on.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"You should be asking yourself that." We flew back down to find the Eraser licking his wounds. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Oh well this is embarrassing." Huh?

* * *

Yeah... weird... Sorry no updates until Friday. :( But at least this will keep you guessing. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.

P.S. Don't forget my challenge.


	13. Chapter 13

All the little pieces of the puzzle start to fall where they should. This is going to be fun. Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 13: Violence, the Harpies' Roost

I stood there staring at an Eraser. Under any other circumstance I would be running for my life, or trying to kill it. But instead I had no idea what to expect. Last I check Erasers don't turn on their kind and save the bird kids, they would rip their kind in half just to get at the bird kids.

"What?" The world didn't make sense anymore. As far as I was concerned two plus two might not add up to four. I could only imagine what must have been going trough Victoria's mind. As far as I knew, she had never seen Erasers before. Although having a wolf-man grab your leg in an attempt to drag you into the maw of death, is a little over the top for a first experience. The Eraser stood up, now I was pretty tall, but this thing towered over me by a good eight inches. It walked over to us slowly, I stepped back out of reflex and fear. Victoria stepped behind me, grabbing my arm tightly.

"It's been a while hasn't it Fang?"

"Do I know you?"

"Not really, well I wouldn't expect you to recognize a face that you nearly killed." I raised an eyebrow. "I was an Eraser that hunted you and the Flock when Ari was still around." Ari, Max's half brother. Now there's a name that I hadn't heard in a long time. "I was on the beach when he nearly killed you, I can see that your fighting skills have improved since then." I continued to give it a funny look.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies, I haven't had a real conversation in quite some time. My name is Felix." I thought I heard Victoria take in a small gasp. His name was Felix, coincidence? "I doubt that you even believe me, I don't blame you, considering the state I'm in. Just give me one moment." Felix took a step back seamlessly turned into a human. He was a little taller then me but he was built like me. He had brown hair in a style that reminded me of Iggy. But he had these crazy dark red eyes. As for his outfit, he was a suit that looked fairly snug on him. Go figure, an Eraser is the most evil thing in the world, a monster and a business man. As he dusted off sleeves he glanced up and stopped. "You can come out from behind him my dear, I won't bite." Victoria stepped out from behind me, and almost fainted.

"It can't be. But those eyes. Felix is that really you?" Felix stopped and just stared at her. She stared back."

"Victoria, can it be?" She nodded with her eyes closed, a single tear on her cheek. They ran at each other and collided in an embrace. I let them have there moment while I was trying to put everything together. Felix was alive, but how? He should have been dead twelve years ago? Why was he here, and why was he trying to help us? "I've missed you so much."

"How, they erased your memory?" She couldn't take her eyes off of her resurrected brother.

"Memories have a way of coming back to haunt you." He's got that right.

"What happened to you?"

"There will be a time for that later. Fang." I turned to face him. "We need to get out of here before Jeb shows up with more of my kind." He was right, if we stayed then we would be vulnerable, we had to move. Felix led the way considering that he actually knew where he was going. I had no reason not to trust him. Any guy that saves my skin from a pack of Erasers is fine by me. The one thing that worried me was where we were actually going. Soon enough we came to a road and started to follow it to the faint luminescence of civilization. we came past a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks, Washington'.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaimed in protest. Felix simply turned his head gave my expression one glance and smiled.

"Hell yes. Unless of course you prefer the woods." I moaned in disappointment. Not only was I far away from the Flock, but of all places I had to be in Forks. Yeah I was in hell all right. I was being guided into Forks by the equivalent of a werewolf. I chuckled at the thought. "Oh very funny Fang." Felix said slightly agitated. He read my mind? Victoria said that the white coats had worked on giving him psychic powers, I guess mind reading falls under that category.

He managed to check us into a motel using a little persuasion, and a large wad of fifties that he pulled out of his pocket. Once we got settled into our room we sat at the table.

"Care to explain everything Felix?" I asked him.

"But of course. It all began years ago, twelve years to be exact. I was eight years old and Victoria was four. We were being experimented on to see how strong our mental constitution was. Along with that, they began experimenting with a couple of other things, like the implantation of wings onto a living being. Fang you were given wings basically at your birth, Victoria was given hers when she was four. As for me, they wanted to see if my mind was strong enough to handle mentally based mutations, like my mind reading ability. You've seen it before in Angel so this won't come as much of a surprise. Anyway, they severely under estimated how fast my powers would develop. Eventually I was able to pit them against each other by feeding false thoughts into their minds.

"I was able to freely read their minds. I learned of all of the horrific things that they had done to other specimens, and what they planned to do. When they found out that I was able to read their minds, they lost it. They had my memory wiped. When I came to after the surgery I had no idea who I was or were I was. They told me that my name was Felix, and that I was created for the sole purpose of being experimented on. They toke me to Victoria's room, of course at that moment I had no idea who my little sister was, or that I even had a little sister. She ran up and gave me a hug, the first thing I said was 'Who are you?'. She couldn't believe her ears. She said that she was my little sister. I was elated that I had someone to help me through that part of my life. I was thrilled that I had family. She kept screaming 'What did you do to him?' at the white coats.

"They told me that I had my memory erased, that I forgotten everything that I held dear. They took me away from her, she screamed the whole time as they tried to separate us. I could hear her screaming my name as they took me down the hall, and mind you that those doors are supposed to be sound proof. I was thrown in the White Room, I made my way to the table. The white coats started talked to me over the intercom, they were laughing at me, taunting me, torturing me. They told me lies, and I believed them. So I shot myself.

"Jeb took my body and found a use for it. He wanted to use it as a test for the Eraser project. I was a prototype and so I was never given an expiration date. Besides I was already dead, and odds were, I was going to be a failure. He basically went Frankenstein on me and brought me back to life, and he also succeeded in creating the first Eraser. He let me live, and made others after my image. He made me his servant. I followed him everywhere. For awhile it was OK. I had no memory of my past life. I simply thought that Jeb had created me and that my purpose was to serve him. Then one day he was gone. That was when he broke you and Flock out of the School. I had nowhere to go so I stayed. When Jeb finally came back, he started making more and more Erasers. They had almost no time to mature and adjust to the mutation, unlike me, I was the literal top dog. Then When Jeb went and turned his own son Ari into an Eraser I knew that he was deranged. I went on missions with Ari at Jeb's request, he didn't want anything happening to his son. We became good friends almost like brothers. When Max killed him, that was the first time I ever saw Jeb cry.

"After Ari joined the Flock, I stayed with Jeb. I knew no one else, I had nowhere else to go. One night I heard a Voice in my head saying that _'The present and the future are built upon the past. What are you building off of?'_ I asked Jeb the next day. He told me all about my past. Everything, even before I committed suicide. He told me about my powers, and that he had rescued me just like the Flock and that I was free to go at any time. I wouldn't leave because I needed answers. But with Jeb the answers you want are few and far between. I waited for an opportunity to meet you personally. Now I have my chance, and I'm not about to pass it up."

* * *

Felix is back! Is this a good thing or a bad thing, just wait and see. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	14. Chapter 14

Felix is back, how will Victoria react to having her brother back? Is he going to help Fang get back to Max? Let's find out. Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 14: Violence, the Burning Sand and Raining Fire

Jeb's POV

"What do you mean he's still alive!" The Chairman bellowed from his end of the video feed. I sat at the center of a table of scientists, directly in his line of verbal fire. "You told me that you got rid of Felix personally!" I closed my eyes and chuckled.

"I'm afraid you misheard me. I said that I took care of him personally." Quite literally I might add.

"You did what?"

"Allow me to explain myself. I used the remains of Felix as the prototype for the Eraser project. But in order for his body to react to any changes, I had to bring him back to life. With his memory gone he was an empty shell which I could influence with any trouble. I had control of his life, he owes it to me."

"But it seems that you were to trusting of him, and now he's out there with the other two freaks that your responsible for!"

"I have everything under control. Everything is going according to plan. I have an ace up my sleeve after all." Dylan walked into the view of the camera. He smiled smugly.

"Oh do you Jeb? Your not the only one that cheats at a game of cards." A figure in the shadows behind The Chairman took a step forward.

"Mr. Chairman. Are you suggesting that I can't reach the projected outcome?"

"I'm saying that we do not tolerate failures Jeb. One more slip up and this whole operation could go under, and I assure you that you will be held responsible. We can't afford to fail this late in the game gentlemen, if we do you're all aware of what could happen. And Jeb, don't disappoint me." The video feed closed and the screen went black.

Fang's POV

It was a lot to take in. I was in Forks, Washington with two other human hybrids. One was a mind reading Eraser that had a set of manners, the other was a human-avian that had some serious feelings for me. We were on the run from the mad mad that created us, and I was still trying to get back to Max and the Flock. It had been so much that happened in such a short time. I needed some fresh air.

I stepped out of the motel room into the cool star lit night. I wanted to fade into the night, just run away from it all. The weight of the world seemed to fall on my shoulders, and I didn't know how long I could hold it up. Felix stepped out of the room.

"She's getting some sleep." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah. She's had a rough night." He walked up to me.

"You know she has feelings for you right?"

"Yeah, that's the reason that they had control over her. She didn't want anything bad to happen to me. It's my fault that she's suffered this much."

"It's my fault that she even suffered to begin with. I killed myself, I left her all alone. I never thought that I would be brought back. Now I have to live with my decision. Sometimes I wish that Jeb hadn't brought me back. I'm suffering for my actions here because when I died..."

"What?"

"I think I went to heaven. I had wing like yours, only the were white. I had angel wings. Now I'm wondering if they were angel wings or the wings of a monster."

"No they where angel wings. I have the wings of a monster, they've have been more of a curse then a blessing. I guess it all depends on how you look at it." I paused for a moment. "Felix if it was heaven, what was it like?"

"It was all white, everything was. I was warm and comfortable like I had never experienced before. I was safe and carefree. It felt like flying. Then slowly the light faded and I was swallowed by darkness. Then I opened up my eyes to see Jeb hovering over me. He took me out of heaven and brought me back to hell." He was living in hell, and so was I. "What about you Fang. What brings you to hell?"

"I left my love and my family. I left for there own safety. I was distracting Max, and the Flock needs her leadership more then I need her. My leaving her has not only hurt me, but her, and the Flock as well. I'm responsible for all the pain that my family suffers. Now I'm trying to get back to them, but Jeb is screwing everything up."

"Never think that it's as bad as it can possibly get. Irony will always have the last laugh."

"And fate has a sick sense of humor." We both chuckled at that one. Fate wasn't one of our friends, and I doubt that it ever will.

"She said that you taught her how to fly. How was that?"

"It was interesting to say the least. She's actually not that bad of a flier, she just needs more practice. I wish you could see her in action, it's amazing."

"What do her wings look like?"

"They're a polished midnight black, but the tips are sky blue. She looks like a bird of paradise. They're some of the most beautiful wings I've ever seen."

"You like her don't you?"He said with a suggestive smile on his face.

"Not the way she wants me to. I care for her and all, but I love Max."

"I understand, you want to protect her."

"I just want to help instead of hurt. I've done nothing but cause pain."

"I know exactly how you feel. I practically ruined her life. I need to make up for that, I doubt I ever will. Do you think that Max will forgive you when you get back?"

"I don't know. I hope so. She's the only girl I ever loved, and I hurt her. If she didn't I don't know what I would do."

"Did she love you before you left."

"There was no doubt in my mind that she did."

"She'll let you back. I promise."

"You have no way of keeping that promise, why would you make it?"

"Because hope is a powerful thing, but love is even stronger." It's amazing how simple words can be so encouraging. I felt a little bit lighter. For some reason, I believed him. I had no to, but I had no reason not to.

_Sometimes a little faith is all it takes._

"Thanks Felix."

"Don't mention it." He paused. "You know Ari always spoke highly of you."

"He did?" I didn't see that coming.

"He always talked about how you were like a big brother to him. A role model."

"Well a fine job I did." Seeing as how he was six feet under.

"Don't take it so hard. He was also jealous of you. He looked at you like a rival as well."

"He was jealous of me?"

"He had a crush on Max. He was jealous of you because of your relationship with her. He was also very sad. He thought that he was a freak, he was only a child and yet he was a killing machine manufactured by his father. He hated Max because to him, she was stealing his father. But he had feelings for her because of her strength. He was full of hurt and anger. The poor kid, I looked at him like a little brother. When he died, I felt like I failed. I wasn't there for him."

"Felix..." My memories of Ari were a little more violent. He was always gunning for me in particular. I thought he assumed that the only way to Max was through me. "How do you know all of this?"

"He told me most of it. About his pain, how his father had rejected him. His feelings for Max I found out when I rediscovered my mind reading powers." Angel's going to be thrilled.

"You seem to be able to take care of yourself pretty well."

"I can manage, although Victoria might be a challenge at first. She's no Ari that's for sure." He chuckled to himself, and smiled. "We should get going to bed before the sun comes up." We made our way back to the room. Victoria was curled up under the covers, Felix slept on the couch, and I vouched to sleep on the floor. We needed all the sleep we could get, it was going to be crazy tomorrow.

* * *

Isn't that sweet? Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	15. Chapter 15

After the little heart to heart we had last chapter, I'm going to give the characters a break. I can't just kill them now... or can I? Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 15: Fraud, Panderers and Flatterers and Simony oh my!

I woke up at what I presumed was about 10:00 AM. Victoria was outside staring at the sky she had never seen before. Felix was at the stove, making breakfast. I really didn't want to know how he acquired the supplies necessary for blue berry pancakes, not to mention the large quantity of bacon that seemed to materialize before my eyes. Felix must has read my thoughts because without looking up he smiled.

"I knew you would like it."

"Of course you did. Is it even possible to lie to you?"

"Not really, why?"

"Just curious."

"I sincerely doubt that." I smiled, he reminded me of when Angel first mastered her powers. She could hardly control herself, even after Max lectured her on the ethical use of mind control and mind reading. But it's a little hard to teach a little girl a code of ethics. I occurred to me.

"Hey Felix. Does Victoria have any other powers?"

"Hadn't thought of that. I don't know."

"I say we figure that out after breakfast, I'm starving." My famished stomach growled in anticipation. Oh bacon, you always had the upper hand.

Prepared food never did taste as good as home made food. You just can't replicate that love that goes into every morsel. Either that or Felix is one hell of a cook, him and Iggy need to meet for sure. Needless to say, that pile of bacon was gone within a matter of minutes. Poor Felix, he didn't quite have the appetite that me and Victoria had, he sat there amazed the whole time as food vanished in front of him.

When every visible trace of breakfast was gone, we started talking about today's plan. We needed to figure out if Victoria had any powers, and I had to get back to the Flock. Victoria wanted to explore the world that she had yet to experience in it's fullest. Felix didn't say anything, he just sat there the whole time shifting his gaze between the two of us. What was he thinking?

_Nothing that you need to know._

He smiled at me. That's creepy if he could pull off the Voice. Wait, he could do the Voice?

_Do we need to take this outside?_

I nodded as calmly as I could. Was there no such thing as privacy to this guy? Me and Felix stood up and went out side. Victoria had no idea what was going on. She just sat there, a little freaked out at the wordless conversation. He closed the door behind him so quietly that the click wasn't even noticeable. We stood there facing each other, I didn't forget that he was an Eraser, he could snap me in two at a moments notice. He turned so that he was facing the parking lot.

"Are you intimidated by me?" He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I just want to know one thing. Are you the Voice.?"

"No I'm not. At least I'm not the Voice that you're worried about."

"In English please."

"I have the ability to talk to people with my mind, when I do, people think that it's the Voice. I know what the Voice is because every one of us has it. The Voice reveals itself to each of us when it is of the most necessity. You already have your Voice, I've simply said a few things here and there."

"How do I know which one's are from you?"

"You won't know. You'll have to trust your head and your heart."

"You are the Voice, nobody can sound that much like a fortune cookie, and not be." We both chuckled at the remark. "Why do you have to make it all mysterious though?"

"Well I can't just talk to you."

"Why not?"

"The Voice listens to our thoughts. I've had conversations with it. Honestly it even creeps me out." The door nob started to twist ever so slowly. Felix grinned, he had been away from his little sister for twelve years, I'm sure that this antic was funny in his eyes. "Victoria come here." He said teasingly. She opened the door and a beaming smile grew on her face. She hadn't been in the real world her whole life, we had to do something about that.

"Felix, I don't know what Forks is like, how about you?"

"Well I've been stationed here for a few weeks. So I know the town OK."

"Why don't you show her around, I need to do some thinking."

"As you wish." He motioned for Victoria to follow him. I watched them until they were almost out of my sight. She turned back and waved to me. I knew they would be safe, Felix had his ways, and Victoria knew how to fly. Worst case scenario, some girl would see Felix turn into an Eraser, then scream 'Werewolf!', yeah it couldn't get much worse.

_You're losing sight of what you want most. Stay focused or you might lose everything again. _

Felix? What was that about? Max. I had to get back to Max! I should have started on my way back to Mesa yesterday, but instead I was in Forks! What was I doing here? So much had happened over the past twenty four hours, that I had lost sight of my real plan. Was I really going to abandon the two of them for Max? Victoria was nice and all, but she needed someone. I couldn't be there for her, not the way she wanted me too. Felix was there for her, at least now he was. I was practically a third wheel trying to find it's way home. Man I've got to work on my metaphors.

Victoria's POV

Felix took me around the town. It was so weird being in a city surrounded by other people. After spending my whole life locked up in a virtual prison, being in a town was a little overwhelming. I felt like a little kid, experiencing the things that I never had the chance to. I'm glad that Felix was there to put up with all of the stupid questions that I was asking him. I could hardly believe that he was even there, most of my life I had convinced myself that he wasn't coming back. i thought that I had lost him, now he was back. I was happy for once, I didn't have to worry about the white coats or my own sanity for once. I hoped that my life would be like that forever.

When he was done showing me around town he took me to the library. He went to the computers and started punching in a bunch of keys. He pulled up files that made no sense to me.

"Victoria, I have some things that I need to look up, why don't you go read something." He pointed at a pile of unsorted books on the other side of the table. The first thing I picked up was _Twilight_. My eyes hit the page and my fingers started flipping through the pages as fast as they could go. A tsunami of words and images hit my mind, it was a torrent of black and white. I set the book down and sighed. "Having fun are we?"

"Felix, what time is it?"

"You spent the whole day reading, I didn't want to disturb you. We should be getting back to the motel." We stepped outside into the dark, it was easy to see where we were supposed to go, I guess that I had improved vision like Fang. Walking home in the dark with only yourself and you older brother, you're bound to run into some freak. Of course we did.

The first thug stepped out from the ally and started chuckling. The second came out from the building that we just passed.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out at this hour?" The first thug said.

"Just moving through boys." Felix said without even shifting his gaze to either of them.

"Who are you? Her bodyguard.?" Felix was still in his suit. he did look like a bodyguard. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I guess you could put it that way. You boys know that you're in Forks right? Ever see any vampires or werewolfs?"The smiles on the thugs dissapeared.

"Your asking for it buddy."

"So are you, I suggest that you leave."

"Make me!"

"As you wish." Felix stepped forward and his head turned into it's Eraser form. He roared at the thugs who turned as white as a sheets. They ran away screaming, all the while I was laughing and Felix was chuckling. "Come on we need to get back to the motel."

When we got back, the room was dark, and Fang wasn't anywhere to be found. There was just a note on the table.

_Felix and Victoria,  
_

_Sorry for doing this. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me. I have to get back to the Flock. Victoria I know that you have feelings for me, but I don't like you the way you want me too. Don't come and find me, I just want the two of you to be safe. You have each other to support. Victoria, I'm glad that Felix isn't dead, but you need him more then you need me. Felix, you have twelve years to make up, start now, trust me, nothing is worse in life then regret. Get out of Forks and find some place safe to start a life. I'm so sorry, but the longer I drag this out the more it will hurt me. Goodbye. -Fang_

I didn't want to believe that he was did he leave? We could have gone with him, but now he was gone, and I wasn't about to let him go.

"Felix can you find him?" I asked frantically.

"I'll try my best. Come, we don't have a moment to lose." I practically ran out of the room and snapped my wings out not even caring if anyone saw me.

"Fang... I'm coming."

* * *

OK... yeah, Fang's gone. Big deal, nothing bad ever happens to a character when they go out on their own... Start building a coffin. Hahahahaha! Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	16. Chapter 16

Some one's gonna die... Wow, I've never killed a character before. At least one that I cared about. Sorry about the wait for these chapters, I've been busy since summer's almost over. (Why?) Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 16: Fraud, the false prophets

I hate saying goodbye. I always did. It implied that we would see each other again. It's not like I didn't want to see them again, it's just that it would be painful if I did. It's funny, I've already been through this before. All that meant was that I knew I had to brace myself for the guilt that was sure to follow. I couldn't say goodbye to their faces, I couldn't do it with Max either. Was I really that much of a coward? Or was I preventing the pain that I was sure to cause?

I was flying over the forest as fast as I could. I had a ways to go before I would reach Mesa, the Flock, and Max. Was I selfish by causing them pain while I was trying to free myself of my own hell? Some part of me couldn't help but say yes.

_Fang they're coming for you, get out of the sky now._

For once the Voice actually helped me out. I landed in the forest and kept walking in the direction of Mesa. That is until Jeb walked out from behind a tree. I forgot about how the Voice only tells you half the truth.

"Jeb, what do you want?"

"What I always wanted. We can't afford to have you running around messing up our plans. Now that you also release Victoria and Felix turned traitor, I'm here to capture both of them as well."

"You're using me as bait? How do you know they'll come?"

"The same reason that Victoria did whatever we told her. She has feelings for you, and because of those she is a variable that we can manipulate. Unlike you, you seem to be a variable that we just can't seem to control."

"Alright Jeb, I'm sick and tired of it, who is this 'we' that you keep on talking about?"

"Seeing as how you won't survive the next twenty four hours, I suppose that I can tell you. I'm on a secret board of directors that survived the fall of Itex. I'm in charge of making sure that all surviving experiments fulfill their primary purpose. When an experiment fails to complete their purpose, such as yourself, then I'm in charge of the termination of the experiment. Basically you are my responsibility."

"I'm not your property! I'm my own being!"

"You would like to think that wouldn't you? My son, you don't know how foolish that idea is, who ever could have told you it. The Voice perhaps?"

"That's not even funny Jeb."

"You have no right to speak, or even breath for that matter. You are a monster in the worlds eyes, with no purpose. But in my eyes you were a glorious success that ended up in utter failure. We can't allow a failure, a monster at that, to be running around pursuing a foolish dream."

"You're wrong Jeb. I may be a monster, but my dreams are far from foolish. All I want is to go home, and get out of your hair."

"Oh I would like for you to, but we can't let you go back to Max. You'll jeopardize Max's mission. Fang remember, you failed your mission and look where you are. You wouldn't want this hellish life for Max would you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you need her to 'save the world'."

"Jeb what was my mission?"

"What is Dylan's mission?" That little! "Once Dylan was created, we no longer needed you. He is Max's perfect other half."

"No Jeb, I am."

"You weren't created to be! He was! You were there to protect Maximum, but you practically failed when... when Ari had his way with you on the beach." Jeb winced at the memory of his son. I remembered Felix talking about how much pain Ari was in. That was my opportunity to take control of the situation.

"All he ever wanted was your love, for you to be there for him! Instead you were so fixated on Max and the rest of us!"

"I did love him!" He was really angry. Talking about his son really hurt him.

"Did you Jeb? You abandoned him to stay with us after you broke us out of the School. You've lied to all of us your entire life, I never knew you would sink so low as to lie to your own flesh and blood!"

"I didn't lie to him!" He was yelling at me.

"No, you might not have, instead you turned your own son into one of us. A monster! You turned an innocent child, your own son, into a monster!" I was yelling at him now. "You robbed your son of his innocence. He was turned into a monster by the biggest monster of all. You! You spawned all the freaks of the world. Are you happy Jeb. are you happy that you're the cause of so much pain and suffering? if it wasn't for you Ari might still be around today!"

"Shut up!" He was delusional now. "I will not have you talk to me about my son that way! You have no idea what it was like for him!"

"No, he doesn't, but I do." Felix and Victoria walked out from behind a tree.

"Oh goody the rest of the failures have arrived, this will make my job all the easier." He laughed like the mad scientist that he truly is.

_I know you told us not to come, but it's to dangerous to go alone, especially at night_. _Oh by the way, she's furious._

I couldn't blame her. But I hate it when other people are right.

"Jeb you have no idea how much pain Ari was in. While you were off raising the Flock, I helped raise Ari, I was his surrogate father. How could you Jeb? All he ever wanted was your love, and you couldn't even give him that. He caused himself physical harm to alleviate the pain. How could you know what your son was going through when you were never there?"

"Enough of this! I will not sit back and have you freaks talk to me this way!" He snapped his fingers and a bunch of Erasers crawled out of the bushes. There where way to many of them. No way that we would be able to fight all of them.

_Get out of here Fang. Now! We'll hold them off as long as we can. _

I looked at Felix and Victoria. They were completely serious on this. Felix was cracking his knuckles. I thought I saw his fingers start to grow claws. Victoria just looked me in the eyes.

"Fang, hurry, she's waiting."

"Victoria."

"Get out of here now!" She yelled at me, holding back tears.

"Oh quit the sappy melodrama and come quietly, the White Room awaits my dear. Bring them back, alive if possible, i want the pleasure of killing them myself." He snapped his fingers and the Erasers jumped at me. Felix leaded in front of me, he looked like a secret agent while he was still human. When he was an Eraser, he was all animal. Claws and fangs tore away at fur. I could hardly tell who was who. Victoria pulled me aside and through me away.

"Get out of here, and what ever you do don't look back!" I snapped out my wings and flew. Although I didn't get far before I heard Victoria scream bloody murder. Against her words I flew back as fast as I could. When I got there, no one was around. It was just me, and the giant mound of Eraser bodies. Blood soaked the ground, and I almost slipped. Then I saw it, Felix was a mess. His suit was torn to shreds, and most of his bones were broken, he was in a pool of his own blood. Victoria was nowhere to be found.

"Look at what you've caused." I jumped at the sound of Dylan's voice. There he was propped up against a tree, looking as calm as ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you out of the equation, you have been a thorn in the Chairman's side for to long. Besides, as far as I'm concerned this is a personal matter. I wanted the pleasure of taking you out myself."

"I thought Jeb did?"

"Oh but I do Fang, trust me we both do." They both laughed, I should have known that they were working together. "I'm ever so sorry Fang but... your services are no longer required."

_Two weeks later_

It had been awhile since Fang had last wrote me. I was starting to wonder what happened to him. It was weird not having Dylan here to attempt to hit on me, but he said that Jeb had a special mission for him, and that he would be gone for an undetermined amount of time. Fine by me. I was still a wreck, but at least I was up and moving. I sent Angel to get the mail. She came running back into the house with a letter addressed to me. I didn't recognize the hand writing.

_Max, _

_You don't know who I am, but trust me, he needs you now, more then ever. Meet me at the cliffs, you know the ones. Please, he needs you. -V_

There was a feather that came with the letter. I didn't recognize it either. It was black with a blue tip.

_

* * *

_This is going to be fun. Please don't kill me you need me to write the rest! Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.

If you need me I'll be staying at **AmyQueen95**'s reviewer proof bunker. Read her _Invidia: The Unwind Experiment _if you haven't. It's awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

What? Felix is dead! It can't be, he was too cool. So cool that I might do a fanfic about him an Ari. I posted a poll on my profile, please vote. Oh and don't forget to review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 17: Fraud, Barrators and Hypocrites and Thieves

Max's POV

It was the first news about Fang I that I had heard in weeks. I didn't care if it was fake, I was going to the cliffs. I stood up and almost tripped over myself trying to get to the door. When I opened the door Angel stopped me.

"Hurry Max, Fang's in trouble." She was serious, it was in her eyes. She let me go after that. I let my wings out as I ran. I took off as fast as I could. It wasn't long before I hit supersonic speed. The world seemed to disappear around me, everything was just a blur. I had to slow down to get my bearings. I wasn't far from the cliffs. Memories of the past started to crawl back.

Me and Fang practicing how to fly, we were learning from the best. Hawks, creatures that were naturally blessed with wings. I could see him. his long black hair flailing everywhere as the wind wrapped around, lifting him higher and higher. He was so graceful. But now he's gone, I have to find him. I landed on the cliff expecting to see someone, but I was alone. I noticed footprints in the dust, they led towards the cave. There were also drops of blood on the cave floor. What happened? About twenty feet back in the cave was a girl, with wings. They were black, but the tips were blue, it was one of her feathers that were with the letter. She was sitting with her wings out, and her back against the wall. She looked up at me and smiled. Her face was covered in blood and dirt, You could see the trails that her tears left on her face.

"Maximum Ride, I knew you would come." She chuckled and lowered her head, then her body slumped over. She was out cold. I attempted to carry her as best I could, thank goodness she weighed about as much as me. The only way I could get her home would be if I flew at supersonic speed, but if I did, I would have a hard time holding on to her. I couldn't risk it.

_Angel, can you hear me? Come to the cliffs with Iggy, I need your help._

I had no way to know if me thoughts ever reached her. Fang was able to call Angel from miles away, but maybe that was just luck. If it was then I believed in luck, because if Angel didn't hear him, he would be dead. Sure enough Iggy and Angel showed up. Angel looked worried, and Iggy had no idea what was going on. Iggy and me each supported an arm, and angel tried to hold onto her feet. It was a little awkward but eventually we made it back.

When three human-avian hybrids burst through the door with another human-avian hybrid slung over their shoulders you know that something is going down. We put her on the couch and I ran to get my mom. Having a veterinarian for a mom has it's pluses sometimes.

"She's completely exhausted, and one of her wings is broken. I can fix it up but she needs some rest." Way to go Mom. While she started wrapping up the wing, the girl seemed to regain consciousness. When she was aware of her surroundings, her eyes snapped open.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, jumping to her feet. When she caught sight of me she calmed down.

"It's OK, my mom was fixing your wing, looks like you broke it." She looked at her wing, it was covered in prewrap.

"I'm sorry, I've had a rough couple of weeks." She sat back down on the couch and let my mom finish.

"Now I'm sorry but the only way I could get it to work was if it was tucked in. You'll only have one wing for about a week."

"No you don't understand, Fang needs our help now!" I thought I almost saw a tear form in her eyes.

"Honey, honey, slow down. You're not going anywhere in the condition that you're in. I suggest resting up here for awhile, at least until you're better." My mom got up and went into the kitchen to help Iggy with dinner. I sat down on the couch next to her. She was almost in tears, she was right on the brink of losing it. Who was she? How did she know Fang, how did she know who I was?

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." There wasn't much that I could do for her. She just looked so helpless, like everything important to her had just been taken away. She rested her head on a pillow, but I doubt that she got a wink of sleep.

When dinner was finally ready, we sat around the table expecting another silent dinner. Especially with Ella at her friend's house, so her and Nudge could strike up a conversation. Nothing was the same without Fang.

"I'm sorry dear but I don't even know your name." My mom said. She was as sick of the way things were as any of us.

"My name's Victoria. Thanks for fixing my wing, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. What were you doing in that cave?"

"I couldn't come straight to your house, not in the condition I was in." She was in a worse condition before I found her? She was hardly alive as it was.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. All you need to know is that Fang needs the Flock now. You guys can't just wait around, he needs you."

"You can't just leave. You're the only one that knows where he is, and you're in no condition to travel."

"But mom! Fang!" I protested.

"I'm putting my foot down. I can't risk anyone getting hurt. Every time you go one one of these adventures someone comes back hurt. Do you know what it's like watching you leave, not knowing if your daughter's coming back. I can hardly bear it. Now if you'll excuse me." She got up from the table and went to her room. She was worried about Fang, and the rest of us. After he left, my mom was there for me to go to. Actually, she came to me. I couldn't even get out of bed. She had to carry the weight of all of us. I couldn't let her worry about us.

Once we were sure that she was in her room, the entire atmosphere of the room changed.

"So when are we leaving?" Iggy said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"So you really know where Fang is?" Nudge asked on the edge of her seat. I smirked, I hadn't seen the Flock this alive since Fang left. Angel was sitting at her chair with her head down. She blamed herself for Fang leaving. I wish I could help her believe that she wasn't.

"Alright everyone listen up. We leave tonight. Iggy and I will help carry Victoria, Nudge and Angel, you handle supplies. Victoria you need to get some rest, your going to be the guide." The Flock scattered to their assigned jobs. This was a whole lot easier without Dylan here, all he did was gum up the works. Nudge and Angel were raiding the pantry, Gazzy and Iggy went back to there rooms to stock up on explosives who's existence I probably didn't know about. I helped Victoria back to the bathroom. "Get cleaned up first. Then I'll help you to the couch." She went in and locked the door. Later when I was frantically running around the house trying to get everything ready for our little escapade, I thought I heard her crying in the shower, I thought I did.

When she was done I helped her to the couch, thank goodness she was about my size so we could share clothes. She was so tired she fell asleep when her head hit the pillow. She needed all the sleep she could get, so did we. If we were going to save Fang, I didn't want anything to go wrong. As I walked away from the couch, I heard her sniffle, she was crying again. What happened to her?

_Be cautious about your new friends Maximum, how can you be sure that you can trust then?_

You know what Voice, sometimes I really hate you.

_I know Maximum, but you need me. More then you know._

_

* * *

_Now the Victoria's with the Flock, will they be able to rescue Fang in time_, _or will they be to late? And let's not forget the Voice's ominous warning. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.

P.S. Don't forget about my poll!


	18. Chapter 18

Now that Victoria's with the Flock, will it be easy flying, or will it be chaotic. We will just have to wait and see.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 18: Fraud, Evil Counselors, Sowers of Discord, and Falsifiers

Max's POV

At 3:00 the Flock silently sprung into action. I hate having to do this to my mom, but we needed to help Fang, we all needed him back here with us. We gathered outside the front door, Gazzy had a smile on his face. He was really excited that we were getting Fang back, I'm sure everyone was smiling on the inside at least.

"Victoria where exactly are we going anyway?" She sighed.

"Forks, Washington." Everyone's jaws dropped open.

"You're kidding right?" Iggy said in disbelief. "Forks, as in Twilightville?"

"What better place to hide an evil laboratory? It's in the last place that you would expect." She continued.

"Well, we better get started. All right every one, U and A!" Iggy and I took a hold of one of her arms, Gazzy and Nudge each carried a leg. She tried to help us out by flapping with her one good wing. Flying just isn't the same if you can only use one. I'm surprised that she even made it as far as she did.

Victoria's POV

We were finally on our way to save Fang. It was my fault that he even came back. He heard me scream. My mind was thrown back into the memory of that horrible night.

_"Fang, hurry, she's waiting." I told him sternly.  
_

_"Victoria." He sounded like he didn't know what to say.  
_

_"Get out of here now!" I yelled at him, holding back tears. I didn't want him to go, I needed him here with me, but Max needed him more.  
_

_"Oh quit the sappy melodrama and come quietly, the White Room awaits my dear. Bring them back, alive if possible, I want the pleasure of killing them myself." He snapped his fingers and the Erasers jumped at Fang. Felix leaped in front of him. He looked like a secret agent while he was still human. When he was an Eraser, he was all animal. Claws and fangs tore away at fur. I lost sight of him in the melee. I pulled Fang aside and through him away._

_"Get out of here, and what ever you do don't look back!" I was screaming at him now. He let him wings out and flew away. I turned back to see Felix pinned to the ground by three other Erasers. Jeb was cheering on the fight and mocking Felix._

_"You dare turn traitor on me? The man who gave you your life back! You owe me your life and this is how you repay me? By helping out a failure, and messing up planes that have been in the works for years? I have no sympathy for you. Boys, tear him to shreds, I want him turned into confetti!" The Erasers raised their paws ready to end my brother's life right then and there. But miraculously he threw them off and jumped at them tearing long bloody gashes in their sides. Then one of the Erasers tore away at Felix's back, Felix roared like a beast, turning around to dismember his attacker. He was punched in the ribs by another, I heard bones crack and snap as they turned my brother into a bloody pulp. I couldn't look away. Felix stood up and spit blood out of his mouth. _

_"Is that all Jeb?"_

_"Oh I'm afraid not." A man with wings stepped out from behind Jeb. He had the same wicked smile on his face. "Dylan, I don't want to see him again, ever." The Erasers retreated taking Jeb with them, but Dylan stayed, staring at Felix. They launched at each other throwing punches and kicks so fast that I could hardly register what was happening. Then Dylan landed a blow to Felix's right arm causing it to fall limp, then the other arm. Felix dropped to his knees. Dylan loomed over him. He placed his hands on Felix's head and twisted, there was a snap and Felix fell. _

_"Down boy..." Dylan smirked. He wiped off his hands and walked away in the direction that the Erasers had taken Jeb. When he was gone, I ran over to Felix. Holding his head in my arms. He was dead. This time for real. I'd only been with him for a couple of days, the only person that ever loved me was gone, he was taken from me again!  
_

_My body started to shake, my hands were covered in his blood. Tears were freely flowing from my eyes. It was like I was four all over again, when the white coats made me watch his death over and over again. I closed my eyes I could look at him any more. Why did he have to die? Why was I suffering so much pain? What did I do to deserve this? I was in hell, I had been there my whole life. I never left hell to begin with. _

_I was alone, Felix was gone forever this time, and Fang was on his way to Max. What was I going to do? I was dead inside, why couldn't I just die right now, end my pathetic existence? I was full of anger and hate, I hurt every where. My heart felt like it was falling apart inside of me. My sanity was on the brink, my world was over. I wished I was in the White Room right then and there. I wanted to pull the trigger and end it all.  
_

_I screamed. I don't know how loud or for how long. All I know is that I screamed. _

_After that I ran into the woods away from the atrocities that I will never unsee. I ran to the point of exhaustion, I collapsed on the forest floor and passed out. At least I think I did.  
_

_'Don't cry, not for me. Go to the Flock, Fang is in trouble, and he needs their help and yours. Go now! Forget about me, I was never there for you, that is my regret. Live. Just do that for me. Find Fang and live, live with no regrets. Victoria...'_

_Felix? My eyes fluttered open slowly, my eyes taking in the sunlight. I heard Felix in my mind, but he was dead. Was he haunting me? I cried, and I kept on crying. I had every right to. Everything that I had ever held dear had just been ripped away from me._

_I don't even know how I was able to keep my sanity over the next few days. I couldn't eat or sleep. I cried almost every waking moment as I slowly made my way south. I was going to the Flock, I had to tell them about Fang. I didn't even know if Fang had been captured or not, all I knew was that I needed to get to the Flock. _

_One day when I was flying, my lack of sleep caught up to me, I crashed into a tree, and broke one of my wings. Not badly, so I kept on flying. The more I did, the worse it became. I found the things I needed to write Max a letter. I told her to go to the cliff where she said that she would meet Fang. He told me about the cliff in such detail that I found it easily. I couldn't just go to the Flock's home, not in the condition I was in, I was a wreck. A physical, emotional, and mental mess. When I got to the cliff I crawled inside of the cave. In a few minutes a girl with wings showed up. It was Max._

After that, I remember waking up with Dr.M wrapping my wing. Naturally I just freaked out. What else was I supposed to do?

_I'm so sorry about your brother..._

What?

_Sorry, it's me Angel, the girl who hasn't said anything this entire time. I can read minds. I'm sorry, I'm the reason that Fang left the Flock in the first place._

No, he left because he thought that he was a distraction to Max. He always talked of you like a little sister. It's my fault that he's in trouble now.

_It's OK, we have Max. Things will work out alright. They always do for her.  
_

I turned my head to look at Angel, she was smiling. How could such an innocent little girl be filled with so much sadness? It wasn't right. I'm not about to let Angel or the Flock suffer for my failures, Felix said no regrets. I couldn't live with more pain. And I wasn't going to let myself be the cause of any.

* * *

Well they are on their way. It looks like Angel might have a friend in Victoria in the future. We will see. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.

P.S. Don't forget about my poll on my profile!


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a couple of chapters since we read anything about Fang, so I thought that you guys would like a taste of what happened to him after that fateful night in the woods. Brace your self, this is going to get ugly.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 19: Betrayal, Caina

_Two weeks ago..._

"... your services are no longer required." Jeb smiled. "Dylan, take him back to the Academy, I want to give him a proper execution." Armed men crawled out from the bushes, each carrying a gun.

"Say goodnight Fang." I felt a small pinch in the back of my neck and the world faded away.

All I could see was myself, everything else was an abyss. It the darkness was calming, nothing was there except me. I couldn't tell if I was floating or suspended, I was there, surrounded by nothingness. What had I been doing? I tried to go back to the Flock, I was on my way to freeing myself from this hell. Instead I went back, I caused more pain. What was I supposed to do? Everything I did either drove me away from the Flock, or caused more pain. Maybe it was a futile attempt to go back. Maybe I was doomed to die at the hands of Jeb. What would happen to Max?

If she would forgive me, then she would show up at the cliffs in twenty years, only I wouldn't be there. If she forgave me, I would only drive her over the brink, maybe even make her suicidal. Could I live knowing that? Of course not, I'd be dead. Long dead and forgotten.

My heart felt empty. It was as if Max had never loved me in the first place. I had a hole in me where she was supposed to be. It was all my fault that she wasn't there anymore. I drove her away. If I was already dead, then i was in hell. Hell, separated from anything and everything, doomed to stretch on for for eternity. If I had a soul there was no way that I would go to heaven. I'm to much of a demon for that.

I had wings though, didn't angels have wings? Angel wings were white though, mine were black. Then what am I? A monster, that's what I am. I betrayed my love. Max. If we did have souls, I would want her to go to heaven. She deserved better then me.

The world slowly materialized around me. I was in a room, chained to the wall. The walls were white, but the floor was checker patterned. The tiles were black and white. The only noises I could hear were the humming of the lights, the rattle of my chains, and my heart beat and breathing. They had me locked in some sort of cell. I tested the chains, they were way to strong for me to break. Funny, my whole life I've been trying to escape, and yet I've only been put in chains a few times.

There was a door on the other side of the room, it slid open silently. Dylan walked in with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Having fun are we?" He walked closer, of course he was out of my reach. If it weren't for the chains, I would have snapped his neck right there. "How does it feel Fang, knowing that this is the end. That you will never see your precious Max again."

"This isn't the end."

"Oh, but it is. You'll never hear her voice, or hold her in your arms. You'll never kiss her again, and do you know why Fang? Because you left her! She was in love with you, and you left. You broke her heart! How can you live with yourself? What have you been feeling these past few weeks? Hopelessness, anger, unimaginable pain?"

"Shut up Dylan!" I was remembering everything that had happened since I left the Flock. All of my nightmares. The time I was getting married to Max, or the time that I was an Eraser and I killed the Flock, or the time I was a white coat torturing the Flock. I remembered Victoria and Felix, they died trying to get me back to the Flock. All I've done was cause pain, and now death.

"You are a monster, you don't deserve Max, not after everything that you have done. The only thing that could torture you more would be if you saw her one last time. That way you could see her in all of her suffering. See the fruits of your twisted labor." He pressed a button on the wall, and a section of the floor parted. Up rose a cage, and inside of it was Max.

"Fang!" Clearly she didn't expect to see me. I on the other hand wanted to crawl into the corner and die.

"Max! What is? Dylan what are you doing?" I had no idea what was going on. I was still trying to get over the fact that Max was in the same room as me.

"I wanted to give you two little love birds a last look at each other before I end your miserable little lives. Now Fang, I have a proposal for you." A white coat wheeled in a cart loaded with surgical tools. "I can set both of you free, but it will cost you." He walked over to the cart and pulled off something that resembled plant limb loppers. "Your wings, or hers."

"Dylan you're out of your mind!" Max yelled. "Fang! You can't let him do this!"

"I'm not going to let him touch you! Dylan leave max out of this!"

"No, Fang I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She protested.

"And I can't stand to see you in pain." Honestly I couldn't.

"You don't really have a say in the matter. Fang the choice is up to you. You die, or you or Max lose you wings." Dylan sneered.

"You're sick Dylan. You think that I would chose to have my wings cut off? I'd rather die!"

"Funny thing is, if you chose death, then I clip off her wings anyway."

"Dylan, why? Fang please don't!"

"Why not just clip off both our wings! You're sick enough to do that!" I had a feeling that I was going to regret those words.

"As you wish!" He walked over to the cage and opened the door. The white coat injected Max with a paralysis serum. She was paralyzed from the neck down. "Now Max, I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt a lot!" He cackled. He unfurled Max's wings so that they were stretched out, he opened the limb loppers and stopped. "Look at her eyes Fang, I want you to see every ounce of pain that she takes. Max was facing me, crying. Dylan set the loppers at the base of her wings.

"Fang! I love y-AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed when Dylan snapped her wing clean off. Blood gushed from the hole in her back. She kept on screaming, she never closed her eyes though, they just stayed fixed on me. Her tears mixed with the pool of blood forming around her. Then came the other wing. I'll never be able to unhear that scream, the scream of Max dieing right in front of me. Feathers flew, I heard bone break and tendons snap. Dylan laughed like a madman. Max shook and convulsed in shock, her body desperately trying to stem the flow of blood out of her back. She couldn't move because of the serum, all she could do was look at my eyes and the expression on my face.

"No no no no no!" I was screaming, willing it to be undone.

"How does it feel Fang? Staring her in the eyes while her wings, her life, are snapped right off of her. It must be unbearable." I closed my eyes and fell limp, I just couldn't take any more. It was all so wrong, I wanted to die, I didn't care what would happen. When I opened my eyes it was all gone. I was surrounded by white light. There was a table and a chair. I was in the White Room. I ran over to the table and pointed the gun at my head. Then I pulled the trigger.

There was no bang, no gunshot. It was empty. Suddenly I heard Jeb laughing. I couldn't see him, he must have been watching me from one of the observation rooms. They were toying with me again, wearing me down before they killed me. What they just did worked better then they could have possibly imagined. My life had ended, and they purposely were driving me insane. I tried to kill myself! If the gun was loaded I'd be dead. They wanted to kill me themselves.

If they wanted to so badly, why were they dragging it out so long?

_Have you given up hope? Have you forgotten about Max?_

Right, like Max was going to come bursting through the wall to save my sorry excuse of a life. Why couldn't I just die?

_

* * *

_Hahahahahaha! Will Max make it in time to save Fang? Or is she too late? Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time._  
_


	20. Chapter 20

After that last chapter, I have to lock my room in the reviewer proof bunker. **AmyQueen95** is trying to kill me! I might have to keep her tied up for my own safety. With Fang contemplating suicide, can Max make it there in time? Let's wait and see.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 20: Betrayal, Antenora

Max's POV

We had been flying for a couple of days, with the occasional stop for food and rest. When we did, Victoria told us about herself and how she had met Fang. Poor Angel, she had to ask Victoria to stop a couple of times. With her mind reading powers, it was like watching an R rated movie. Nudge was in utter shock. Iggy wished his eyes worked so he could look at her, sometimes I wanna slap that boy. Gazzy went all protective on Angel after hearing the part about Felix. I couldn't blame him, little guy must have been traumatized.

We had our share of tears though, because she also told us about all the things that had been going through Fang's head. All of his nightmares, all of the things that were tearing him up on the inside. If anything it gave us more resolve to get to the Academy as fast as we could.

One night we stopped in Portland, Oregon. We landed on top of one of the skyscrapers downtown. Of course when we did, we expected to be alone. Instead we found a tent, a lawn chair, and a radio.

"Can it get any weirder then this?" Gazzy said raising an eyebrow. Out of the tent came a boy who looked kind of like Iggy, stature-wise anyway. His hair was snow white, and his eyes were silver like the moon. He was wearing a white tank top and gray jeans. He looked up at us and smiled, looking at our wings.

"Well this certainly is a treat isn't it. I thought this was going to be a normal night, and the next thing I know, Maximum Ride and the Flock show up at my humble abode. To what do I owe this honor." He bowed as a joke. Alright it was weird that there was a guy on the roof of a skyscraper. But it wasn't so weird that he recognized us, what with our whole 'saving the world' campaign.

"Who are you?" I asked. Who wouldn't in my case.

"I am many things, a hermit, a philanthropist, a thief, an avid literature fan, and a monster. But my name, my dear, is Isaac." You couldn't get more eccentric then this guy. He was living on a roof of all places.

"Isaac, what in the world are you doing up here?"

"Well, it's complicated." He turned around so his back was to us. He had two slits in the back of his tank top. He stuck his hands out and his wings unfurled. The feathers were all white except the fringe of his wings were a fiery red. He looked like a fire in a thick snow storm. He turned back around and smiled at the look on our faces. "Then again, maybe it isn't."

"How does a human-avian hybrid, such as yourself, find themselves in a place like this?" Victoria asked.

"Ironically, it's simple. I was spawned in New York, at the Institute. I remember the day you all broke in, trying to find something in the databases. I realized that not all hope was lost if you could escape. When You caused the downfall of Itex, I was able to escape. Then I began a cross country exodus, trying to find a place to call home. Then I stumbled upon this jewel of a city. By day I spend my time in the library, reading to my heart's content. By night, I live up here and listen to the radio. It's quite the life..."

"How did you get all this stuff up here without being seen?"

"Well that's another interesting story. When I first came here, I had nothing but the cloths on my back, and the money I found on the ground. So, I stole a lawn chair, a radio, and a tent. Getting the tent up here was a hassle. I had to take multiple trips, and the assembly was a task in and of itself. I'm just praying that nobody else comes up here." He reclined on the lawn chair. "But what about you Maximum, what brings you to the Great Northwest?"

"We're on a rescue mission."

"Really, what..." He looked around the Flock. "...or rather, who needs to be saved?"

"It seems you already know."

"What's become of Fang?"

"He's been capture, and he's being held in Forks."

"Forks?" He seemed as shocked as we were. "I never was a fan of _Twilight_. But the Academy? How long has he been there?"

"A few weeks, how did you know about the Academy?"

"I like to keep tabs on all the Itex facilities that were not destroyed in your rebellion. The first rule of war is know thine enemy. I found a list of operational facilities at the library. But last I checked, the Academy was abandoned. Apparently, the report was wrong." He paused. "Do you need any assistance?"

"We'll be fine thanks. But what about you?"

"I can manage myself, don't worry about me. Worry about your comrade. If you need to spend the night, you are my welcome guests."

"We were looking for a stop."

"Then it's settled, Don't worry, the tent is big enough for everyone. Although it may be a tight squeeze."

So we all hunkered down to spend the night in the tent. I'll admit, it was weird. Really weird, especially when Isaac would start to sing along with the songs on the radio. He wasn't that bad, but the fact that he knew the words to every song was a little weird. Eventually I fell asleep. I was also the first one up the next morning. I stepped out of the tent into the cool air. There was a fog over the city. We were above it. The streets were mired in a cloudy haze.

Isaac was standing against the edge of the building.

"Good morning Maximum." He didn't even turn around to face me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"We need to leave soon, we can't waste a moment."

"He means that much to you doesn't he?" Wow, way to change the subject.

"He's my right wing man."

"Well, you have my blessing. I have some business, down below that needs attending to. Farewell Maximum Ride, may we meet again in the future." He snapped out his wings and jumped over the ledge. He dive bombed into the fog and disappeared.

_Remember Maximum. Be cautious about your new friends, how can you be sure that you can trust then?_

I sat down on his lawn chair and turned on the radio, trying to forget what the Voice just said. One by one the Flock assembled outside the tent.

"We should be able to make it to Forks today. Is everybody ready?"

"Bring it!" Gazzy shouted.

"Alright then, Up and away!"

We took off for Forks as fast as our wings could carry us. When we were flying over the Columbia River, Victoria looked at me.

"Max, let go of me."

"Are you crazy?"

"Trust me!" Reluctantly I let go of her, ready to dive after her in case something went wrong. She reached under her shirt and pulled out a handful of wrapping, then another, then another. She let her other wing out and started to flap it. Good, she could fly again. She soared up back to the Flock's altitude like a hawk. Just like the way Fang and I learned. Then it occurred to me.

"Victoria, did Fang teach you how to fly?"

"Yeah, he did." I wonder if it was like when we taught Dylan how to fly? Oh well, that's a story for another day. At least now we could fly at full speed. Fang, we're on our way.

Victoria's POV

It felt great being able to fly again. The only reason I flew as well as I did was because of Fang. Now we could save him sooner. I just hope that max knew exactly what they were getting into.

_Oh don't worry, we do this sort of thing all the time._

Angel?

_Yeah, it's me. Listen, don't worry, Max has everything covered._

Thanks Angel.

* * *

They're almost there. Let's just hope that Fang can hang on just a little longer. Don't miss the next chapter, it's going to be awesome! Please continue to read and review. TBC so all in due time. Hahahaha!


	21. Chapter 21

We're getting to the semi-climax. Can Max save Fang from his execution at the hands of Dylan and Jeb? This is going to be good, just wait and see. Start building another coffin. Hahahaha!

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 21: Betrayal, Ptolomaea

Fang's POV

This was just simply inhumane, I was in the deepest circle of hell at this point. Betrayal. I was a traitor, and who better to torture a traitor, then other traitors. Jeb was a traitor to humanity, and Dylan was a traitor to mutant kind. But what they had been doing to me was just sick. First they drive me to the point of suicide, then then force me live out my worst nightmares again and again and again. Every time it would be something different.

One time I relived the time Max broke Ari's neck, from Ari's point of view. Or I would see Max in Dylan's arms. Another time I was in a cage that steadily shrunk around me. The world was choking me, suffocating me in my own fears. How in the world Victoria had managed to survive twelve years of this, I will never know. I relived the night Felix died, only in his place there was Max. Her body torn to bits, her limbs twisted into unnatural positions. There was one where Iggy had no eyes, just empty sockets, Gazzy lost his mind and came after me, and in a blind rage blew himself and Iggy up. I however was unlucky enough to survive the explosion. There flesh was raw and charred. Burned and shredded by shrapnel.

The one after that was the one that probably haunted me the most. Angel was all in white, her wings were out in the open, and she was standing in front of a golden gate. But the gate wouldn't open. Instead, she started to fall, she plummeted in a raging inferno below. Her wings caught fire first, burning like a match, fast and bright. When the fire went out, all that remained of her wings were the bones. She looked like an angel before, now she was a monster. I watched the same thing happen to every member of the Flock, even Victoria. Max was the last one, she tried to fly up, trying to stay away from the flames. Then I was there, and I threw her in to the fire, laughing like Jeb. It was all so wrong, so heart wrenching.

I woke up in a cold sweat, chained to the wall. Not very shocking. It was either this or a cage. Dylan sat in a chair ten feet from me. His smile showed his pearly white teeth, he was too perfect.

"Good, hearing you scream with out being the cause of your suffering is boring." He said sarcastically.

"How long do you and Jeb plan to keep this up?"

"Until we get tired of hearing you scream, or until you die. Whichever happens first."

"Why not just kill me and be done with it?"

"Jeb wants to see how long it takes before you beg for death. I, on the other hand, personally want you dead at this very moment. "

"What did I ever do to you to merit such a fate?"

"You stole her heart. When you left Max practically died. I'm supposed to be the one at her side, I'm supposed to help her save the world! It's a little hard to do that when she can't get you off of her mind. How can she still love you after you hurt her? I'm perfect for her, you are a failure!"

"No Dylan, your wrong. You can't be perfect because you aren't original. Did you forget that you're a clone? We had to teach you everything, even how to fly! You exist only to be Max's perfect other half. News flash Dylan, she will never like you the same way she likes me! I was there first, I've been with her from the very beginning!"

"But you aren't there now, she's all mine Fang, and after your are permanently taken out of the equation, she will have no body else but me."

"If you lay a finger on her, so help me, I will claw myself out of the shallow grave that you'll give me, and rip your 'perfect' body into confetti!"

"Oh I assure you that you will be put well below six feet under. I never want to see you again." He looked at one of the cameras in the room and nodded at it, and my shackles opened up. I sprang to my feet, and Dylan got off the chair. "If she really means that much to you, then prove it. If you would die for her, then I want you to die fighting, not for your freedom, but for your last chance to see her!" After that he lunged at me I jumped off to the side, and dodged a blow to the head. He tried to roundhouse kick me, but I kicked his other leg and he fell, hard.

"Be careful or you might damage that pretty little face of yours." He stood up and tried to kick me in the head, I lunged at him but he slammed his elbow into my back. I grabbed his leg and threw him on the floor. When I was getting to my feet, he punched me in the face, giving me a nasty black eye. I stomped with one leg on his chest, and heard a rib crack. He coughed up a speck of blood and punched my leg, then he scrambled to his feet. I punched him square in the nose, putting it on the other side of his face. Blood poured out of it like a faucet. He stood up and grabbed his nose, then he yanked it back into position. Then sound made my skin crawl.

"You'll pay for that."

"What your nose job bill?" He ran at me and stopped just short of my reach, he used his momentum to punch me incredibly hard in the stomach. When I was on the ground I punched his knee from the side, causing it to buckle. I put two of my fingers under his jaw, right underneath the pressure point. My other hand clamped around his scrawny little throat. "Like I said touch her, and die." I threw him up against the wall, and cracked another rib with a punch. I grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the wall, I stopped once I was sure that he had a concision.

I let him fall and get back up. I'm sure the world from his point of view was spinning. Or at least I thought it was. Because after that, he popped his neck and smiled.

"Wow ,if you hit me any harder, it might have begun to hurt." He faked a kick and hit me in the temple with a punch. For a second i blacked out and woke up on the floor. "Oh, come on. I know you have more in you then that!" He kicked my in the ribs at few times then rolled me over so I was facing up. He was about to stomp on my knees, but I spread my legs just in time. My left caught his legs behind the knees, and I trapped his feet with my right leg. He fell face first onto the tile floor. I got to my feet before he did, and grabbed his hair and shirt and rammed him into the wall. His head left a dent in the sheet rock. I backed up a bit waiting for him to get up.

What I didn't expect was for the wall to explode, sending Dylan clear across the room. The explosion left a massive hole in the wall, and sent my hawk like vision was blurred in the resulting cloud. But it didn't take hawk eyes to recognize the voices that came from the other side of the hole.

"What the hell Iggy, I said subtly!"

"Well I wanted to make a flashy entrance."

As the dust settled I made out the faint outlines of Max and the Flock, and Victoria. She was alive? But still, Max!

"Max?"

"Fang!" She ran up to me and threw her arms around me. Then she took a step back and slapped me, leaving a red hand print on my face. Yeah I definitely deserved that. Then she threw her arms around me and stared at my eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Your thoughts." I said with probably the biggest smile I ever had in my life. She kissed me, long and hard. My mind melted in my skull, and my knees almost buckled. I wished that moment wouldn't end. I wasn't in hell anymore, for that moment of my life I was in heaven. The world seemed to melt and all that existed to me was Max and myself. But this was no White Room trick. This was reality. To my dismay the kiss of a life time ended. "I missed you, more then you know."

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Hey lovebirds. I hate to breakup such a heartwarming reunion, but uh.." Gazzy said, pointing at something on the other side of the room. I turned my head to see Dylan getting to his feet. His eyes were blood shot, and he was covered in debris. His shirt had holes and tears in it, he was covered in cuts.

"I will not be defeated by some failure! Max what are you doing? He broke your heart, and yet you welcome him back into your life so willingly?" Dylan said with murder in his eyes.

"Dylan? This is your 'secret mission'?" Max looked surprised to see him here.

"He's spent the past few weeks torturing me, breaking me down before my execution."

"What?" Max let go of me and started to pop her knuckles. What happened after that was nothing short amazing. She ran at Dylan, knocking him to the ground. She proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp. Or at least until, his nose was broken, both eyes were swollen shut, and he was unconscious.

"Max! Stop! Isn't that enough." I said, I didn't want to hold her back, she was on the edge of murder. She did stop though.

"Why? After what he did to you?"

"Hell for him, is knowing that he's a failure. Death would be a relief for him. Let him suffer the way he made me suffer." Max got up and walked away, not even bothering to look at what she had just done.

"Come on everyone, let's go home." She said.

* * *

Well there you have it. Fang and Max are reunited, I'll go into more detail on that in the next chapter, but don't think that it's all over after this. Oh no, if you payed attention, there are a couple of lose ends that need to be tied up. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	22. Chapter 22

The long and arduous wait is over. :) I again apologize for the wait, I went camping for my birthday. And now I apologize for the future, I start school next week, so I can only upload one chapter a day. (Please don't kill me!) I should finish before summer ends. After that, I'll try my best to start work on another full length fanfic. Don't worry, it's already in the works. Anyway, on to what you have been waiting for.

Is Fang going to be able to escape from his hell now that he is reunited with the Flock and Max? I know what happens, you just have to wait and read.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 22: Betrayal, Juddeca

I can't believe it. They came to rescue me. Me! The person that turned their world upside down and abandoned them. I still can't believe it.

We had been flying towards Forks for only a few minutes before we got there. We couldn't go back to the same motel as before, so what did we do? We camped out on the top of the library. I didn't really care, I was just ecstatic to be back with my we all set foot on the roof, Max ran at me and simply hugged me. I returned the favor and hugged her back. It was an embrace that neither of us wanted to end. Why couldn't we just stay that way forever?

_Because Fang, you're not quite through hell yet._

What?

_Think about it, Jeb said that he was working with The Chairman. You have to end his operation._

I was so close to being free of this nightmare that I forgot about the rest of the picture. I looked down at Max and brushed her delicate hair out of her face.

"Max, this isn't over."

"What?" She had no idea about The Chairman, or the rest of the Itex facilities that were still operational. I looked over at Victoria, she had her back to me, she was staring at the sky. I'm sure to her the sight was new and comforting. It was a promise of her new life, free of terror. Of course our lives seemed to be destined to never have a moment of peace.I called to her, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Victoria, do you remember Jeb talking about working with a guy called The Chairman?" Max let go of me, clearly the journey through hell wasn't quite over. It wasn't time to celebrate yet. Victoria turned around and the Flock seemed to huddle together waiting for the next course of action.

"Well all I ever really heard from Jeb was that they were working together, trying to rebuild what was destroyed in the rebellion that your blog had created. Other then that I have no clue." Iggy chuckled to himself and smiled.

"Same old routine as always. No info, and a reckless plan. As long as I get to blow something up, I'm happy with it." I smiled on the inside. It's good to see that things didn't change after I left.

"I'm afraid you are wrong on one thing Iggy." I didn't recognize the voice. We all looked up to see a flurry of white and red feathers. They were from the wings of a guy that looked like he had been stained in a snow storm. Everything on him was white, except for his jeans which were a faded gray. "I told you that we would meet again Maximum." So this guy has run into the Flock before. He touched down and when he saw me a huge smile spread across his face. "It seems that you've already saved Fang. Pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand which was a perfect ten on the weird scale for me.

"Isaac, how did you know that we were here?" Max asked him with a puzzled expression.

"I didn't. I simply came to see if you had rescued poor Fang here. From the looks of it you came just in time. I knew that you would be around Forks so I came looking for you. Then I heard that you were in the need of some information on Itex. That my dear, is my specialty." OK what is with this guy? A human-avian hybrid comes out of nowhere, and claims to know a lot about Itex, that just didn't sit right with me. But the Flock seemed to trust him, I guess I'll have to keep my eye on him. At least I tried to until Victoria tapped me on the shoulder.

"Fang, this is Isaac, we met him in Portland on our way here. He knows a ton about Itex and the facilities that are still up and running." So Victoria was the one that told the Flock what happened to me. I was elated to know that she didn't die defending me. I was hardly worth saving at the time. Max crossed her arms over her chest and started getting as much information out of Isaac as she could.

"Isaac, do you know anything about a person called The Chairman." One of his eyebrows went up.

"You're trying to kill the snake by cutting off it's head? Very interesting." He paused as if he was computing something, trying to predict the outcome. "I don't know much about The Chairman. But I'll tell you everything that I do know about him. He was on the Itex board of directors, one of the head honchos. When you caused the downfall of Itex, he alone was able to escape imprisonment. He simply disappeared, then resurfaced here in the United States. He took control of all the remained covert Itex facilities, and continued work on the recombinant DNA projects that created monsters such as ourselves. He heads a new board of directors that Jeb was on. Yes I know about Jeb, it's hard not to know who he is, especially after he freed you from the School. Anyway, The Chairman never shows himself to the public, although it's safe to assume that your activities here in Forks have driven him closer and closer to this location. You have been causing an awful amount of trouble for him."

"But do you know where he is!" Gazzy exclaimed, the little guy must have been getting really impatient.

"I was getting there, just be patient. Lucky for us, we are situated on a library, that may help me find the location of The Chairman." He jumped off the roof and landed as silently as an owl. His wings seemed to disappear into his tank top. We all followed him inside and crept towards the computer. I mean what is more suspicious then eight kids crowed around a computer. Max must have been thinking the same thing so she told Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Victoria to go read something while the rest of us hung around the computer. Nudge was fascinated how he was able to hack past every firewall flawlessly.

"How do you know all of the passwords?"

"That's what you get for being imprisoned in the Institute. Never being able to forget anything also helps." His hands swept over the keys like they were creating a masterpiece of art. He began pulling up files and files of work, amazingly he was able to sort through the daunting amount data. Then all of the files on the screen disappeared except for one.

'Warning: Recombinant DNA projects 666 and 665 have escaped from the Academy, request immediate reinforcement to ensure the stability of the facility. Jeb has failed. Repeat Jeb has failed. 666 is still a variable. Repeat 666 is still a variable. Reinforcement requested to capture the escaped experiments, they are believed to be within the confines of the surrounding city. Chairman's presence required at the scene to determine best course of action. Authorization code: 9541'

"This was sent out earlier this morning. They want to make sure that you and Victoria are captured again, and it seems as if The Chairman is coming here to make sure that the job gets done."

"Do you know when he'll get here?" He punched in a few more keys and another file came up.

"It says that he will arrive tomorrow at 6:00 AM. Looks like we have until then to come up with a plan."

Jeb's POV

"You are a failure! I will not allow the likes of you to continue working when all you have done is create more and more trouble! Jeb, we are supposed to ensure the safety of the world! Instead you go around flaunting your so called genius, only to continually meet with failure! How do you explain yourself!" The Chairman bellowed over the video feed.

"I'm no failure, not in the bigger picture anyways. If anything, I've created the most successful project out of any of my peers or predecessors. My success is in Maximum. I'll admit that all my other experiments ended in failure, but Maximum is no failure."

"But we are not talking about your daughter now are we Jeb? We are talking about your suitor for her! Dylan is the culmination of decades of work! Now look at him! He's just like the original! I'm coming to the Academy myself, and when I arrive I don't want to even smell your presence! And take that failure of a clone with you!"

Little did he know that that was all the time I needed.

* * *

Looks like The Chairman is coming to Forks. things are heating up so get ready for the upcoming suspense because I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. What do you think is going to happen? Please continue to read and review, and thanks for being patient with my updating. TBC, so all in due time.


	23. Chapter 23

We are well on our way to the showdown with The Chairman. But I'm afraid that the Flock may run into a few bumps along the way. And let's not forget Jeb, after all he's still out there. If you've paid very good attention, I've been hinting at a few things. I'm not going to tell you what they are, but lets say that I'm a master of foreshadowing. *evil laughs to self* Please review.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Frozen Center of Hell

We spent the rest of the night planning out our attack on the Academy, we had to make sure that The Chairman wouldn't escape. He had managed to elude capture for this long, if he escaped then we might never find him. We also had to find Jeb, that backstabbing madman, I wanted to make sure he would spend the rest of his life behind bars. Just like the way I was raised. After we planned our assault, which began with the use of copious amounts of homemade explosives (courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy), we settled down on the roof of the library. Angel snuggled up to Gazzy, Nudge was basically cuddling Iggy (although neither of them were aware of it because they were both asleep in each others arms), Max was asleep with her head on my shoulder and an arm around my waist. As for Isaac and Victoria, Victoria was asleep all alone in a corner with her head on her knees, and Isaac was standing up pacing back and forth across the roof. My eyes felt like they had sandbags on them, and they slowly closed.

I didn't want to fall asleep, I guess that was the protective side of me coming back. When we were on the run I almost never slept, I was always on watch even though we had some one on watch anyway. Before I left the Flock some part of me always had an eye on everyone. It was kind of like how Max is like the Flock's mother. Does that make me the father? Max tightened her grip on my waist, I let out a sigh. It felt so good to have her right next to me, to feel her body heat on my skin. I couldn't believe that she was there right next to me, I had so many lies told to me over the past two weeks that I had a hard time believing that it was really her. But I knew it really was. I slowly drifted off to sleep, with a smile on my face.

Victoria's POV

I couldn't sleep, which is surprising considering that I've spent most of my time sleeping on the floor. I lifted my head to see Isaac silently pacing across the roof. He stopped and sighed.

"Couldn't sleep?" My eyes snapped open, how did he know that I was awake? I hardly made a sound. "Forgive me if I startled you." I got up and stretched. My body wing was still sore from flying.

"You just surprised me, that's all." He chuckled to himself. He was so strange sometimes, he was eccentric, but he just seemed so removed from the situation. How did he manage to survive all on his own?

"You should get some sleep my dear, you'll need it." He started pacing again, his head was hung low, and his eyes were closed. It was like he was deep in thought, trying to solve some impossible riddle.

"What about you Isaac? Why don't you get some sleep?"

"You need not worry about me, or my welfare. You should worry about yourself." He sounded almost like he was warning me about something. "Forgive me, that was unnecessary. If you must know, I don't sleep very well. I never sleep for very long, it's a symptom of being in a cage my whole life. The cold steely eyes of white coats monitoring my every move. Poking and prodding me, making sure I hadn't expired on them." He stopped again. "I'm rambling aren't I. Forgive me."

"I don't mind." I really didn't. It was comforting to know that I wasn't the only one who had been tortured my whole life. He was just like the rest of us, mistreated and misunderstood. "So you're going to help us out tomorrow?"

"Indeed I am. Maximum said that every bit of help was welcome, I see no reason why I shouldn't." He walked over to the edge of the roof. "If you will excuse me Victoria, I've grown a little restless." He let his wings out, the moonlight shined through his snow white wings, but the red tips glowed a faint red. He looked back just far enough so that one of his silver eyes could see me, he grinned ever so slightly. He looked just like an angel. "Goodnight Victoria." He jumped off of the roof and glided down the street as silently as an owl.

I sat back down, alone, and pulled my knees to my chest. Hopefully, I could get some sleep before tomorrow came. I let out a heavy sigh, and closed my eyes. Slowly my mind drifted into a dream about what the future held. A life with the Flock in Mesa. No more running or living in fear. I could forget about the past and continue with my life. The life that I never had.

Jeb's POV

I left the room with haste, I didn't have a moment to spare. I practically ran to the examination room, bursting through the doors. Dylan lay on the operation table. What a bloody mess, this was going to be harder then I thought. Fang and Max must have been stronger then I previously thought, considering the condition that Dylan was in right now.

I began stitching up his cuts and then put his nose back where it should be. But that wasn't the difficult part. He was already knocked out, but I couldn't afford to have him wake up, not with what I was going to do to him. This was undoubtedly my last chance at success. I had to dispose of all of the evidence, the only way to do that was to ensure that all witnesses were dead. Of course the means by which would achieve this goal were a little extreme, even for me. I had done it before, but not in this time frame.

I didn't have any spare time though, so I began the surgery.

Fang's POV

One by one, we began to wake up. Isaac was up even before me though, did he even sleep last night? Slowly the Flock began to stir, when Iggy and Nudge woke up they leaped out of each others arms. Nudge looked completely embarrassed turning a deep shade of red, and Iggy, well Iggy almost dropped dead right there.

Aside from that little mishap, the rest of the morning was spent finalizing the plans. Iggy was to blow another hole in one of the walls picked out by Victoria, she did have the most experience with the building, then we would basically storm the Academy and destroy anything that we found. It wasn't our most graceful plan. But it was that or a head on assault, and I doubt that they would let eight bird kids walk in the front door so that they could destroy all of their work.

We flew through the woods as far as we could, but eventually we had to land so that we wouldn't be noticed. I had never seen the Academy before from the outside. I'm surprised that no one had noticed it before. I doubted that all of it was above ground too, in short, it was huge. We crept up to a wall that Victoria said would put us in a hallway that could go almost anywhere in the Academy. She had remembered the floor plan, but most of the rooms were locked to her. But in our case you take what you can get. Gazzy pulled something that resembled an alarm clock out of his backpack, but knowing the little devil that he is, the size of the bomb is incredibly deceiving. I would be surprised if it didn't implode the entire Academy.

Gazzy ran around the corner and set the bomb. When he got back Iggy had a worried look on his face.

"Gazzy, what bomb did you use?" Gazzy didn't answer immediately as he slowly became aware at what he had just done.

"The D.O.U.A." He replied nervously. Iggy's face went blank, and he looked a little scared.

"Everybody if you value your life, get out of here." Max looked livid with anger, but before she say anything the bomb went off. Pieces of wall went flying and a cloud of dust descended on us.

"Report!" Max yelled. Everyone was fine, thankfully, the last thing we needed was for some one to lose a limb.

"Gazzy! Doom Of Us All? What the hell were you thinking?" Iggy yelled, unable to control himself, I was holding him back so that he wouldn't strangle Gazzy. Max was going to after this was over though.

"I was thinking that it needed a field test." I looked around the corner to see a gaping hole.

"We better hurry, security will be here any moment." With Max at the lead, and Victoria giving directions we stormed into the Academy. The Chairman better be ready, things were going to get ugly.

* * *

The assault on the Academy begins, and we inch closer to the ever dramatic climax. What was Jeb up to? Will they be able to stop The Chairman? What do you think is going to happen? Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	24. Chapter 24

By popular demand, and the occasional threat, it's another update! Hooray! As for the Flock, things are going to get dicey as they make their way through the depths of the Academy. Plus we get to see what has become of Jeb and Dylan. Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 24: Three faces, Three mouths, Three victims

The Chairman's POV

I stepped off of the helicopter and onto the roof. I had to make sure that the situation was put under control. I never should have trusted Jeb, the man was insane and his thought process must be beyond reasoning. He was brilliant, but insane none the less. He failed me, and I'll treat him the way he treats his failures.

My assistant was waiting for me at the door leading downstairs, he smiled when he saw me. I smiled back as I made my way over to him.

"I assume that things are going according to plan?"

"All is as it should be father. Soon the birds will fly right into their cages." I knew our plan would work, it was flawless. I made my way through the maze like hallways and to the secret observation room. Here I could see everything going on in the Academy. And I could control everything in the Academy. This was going to be fun.

Fang's POV

Sure enough by the time all of us were in the building, security showed up. Three armed men rounded the corner and stopped dead at the sight of eight bird kids. I doubt that they were expecting that. They were armed with toxin loaded dart guns, the same kind that they used to capture me twice. We easily disarmed them and took them out with their own weapons. Technically they weren't guns, but they handled just like them. It was sort of surreal.

"Alright Victoria which way to the conference room?" I asked urgently.

"I don't know, most of the doors are locked, or behind a restricted area. I can take you to the examination room though." She ran down a hall to the right, and we all followed right behind her. The hall all looked the same. White walls with a black and white checkered style floor. There were lights every ten feet so every square inch was lit up. It seemed as though we weren't getting anywhere, how in the world she managed to memorize the lay out of the Academy was beyond me. At least if we got split up, Isaac could help us find our way out.

Oddly we didn't see any cameras anywhere. They must have been there, in some way, shape, or form. We made our way to the examination room, The door was locked, and a key pad stuck out of the wall. Isaac beat Nudge to the pad and his fingers swept over the keys. After only a few moments he stopped and sighed defeated. Then to my surprise he punched the pad and the door opened.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked as we entered the room.

"I didn't." He said with a smirk on his face, although it disappeared when he saw the condition of the room.

The room looked like it had just been used. Surgical tools were scattered on the floor, blood was everywhere and the room smelled of antiseptic. Feathers were on the operating table, although I couldn't recognize them because they were stained in blood, and the table was twisted as if the last patient had thrown himself around while the surgery was being preformed. We made our way over to the table, only to be horrified at what was behind it.

"Jeb?" There he was, lying in a pool of his own blood, his core looked like it had been ripped apart, he was barely held together by the tatters of flesh that remained. Gazzy covered Angel's eyes and told her not to read anyone's mind, he closed his own as well. No child should have to see that. We ran over to him, although none of us tried to support him. He coughed blood, opened his eyes and smiled.

"Well well, I guess I made it to heaven after all, I'm surrounded by angels."

"Unfortunately for the world, you're not dead yet. But if you wish, I'll end your life right here."

"Now now my son. Is that anyway to treat your creator?" He shifted his gaze to Max. "My daughter. My one success in life. You came after all." He chuckled and Max looked away, I couldn't see her face so I had no idea how she was taking this. "So that's how it is then... I don't blame you. If anything, I pity you." He pities us! He's dieing and he has the nerve to pity us! "I wouldn't wish your fate on any soul. I doubt that you can find it in yourself to forgive me after everything that I've done, even if you could forgive a failure. The truth is Maximum Ride, you can't win this fight. I don't know if you can save the world. I just tried my best to insure that you could... and look where it's landed me. I'm dieing Maximum, and I have no regrets. I leave the world my legacy as a scientist. But I take the secrets of my trade to the grave. If you are successful in stopping The Chairman, then there should be nothing that remains of Itex. I wish you the best of luck, and to the rest I bid a fond farewell..."

His eyes went blank, and the room went silent. I closed his eyes so that they wouldn't haunt us any longer. It felt weird. We thought that we had lost Jeb before, but that was when he was like a father to us. Now that he was gone for good, I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad. The feeling was mutual to all in the room. We left the operating room, and none of us looked back, the door swung shut behind us sealing behind it a nightmare.

Isaac was the first to recover from what had just happened, he did know Jeb the least.

"Everyone, bury the past, focus on the task at hand." We shook our heads, as if we were waking up from a trance. Victoria lead the way, taking us to a room she said had a bunch of "other experiments" in it. Me an Isaac were at the back of the group, making sure that no one fell behind and that we weren't being followed. What we didn't expect was for the hall to close sealing the both of us off from the rest of the Flock. A massive metal wall slid down from the ceiling, almost crushing me. It must have been sound proof because all we could make out were the faint calls of our names. There had to be another way around.

"We need to back track, there has to be another way around."

"I know just the path, follow me." He bolted down the hall and kept on running around a corner. When I rounded the corner he was gone, man he was fast. He was gone. I ran down the hall, but it branched off into what seemed like a million more hallways. I had no idea where he could have gone. I took a guess and walked down a hall to my left. At the end of the hall was a door that was all black except for a silver doorknob. Cautiously I opened the door and slid behind it. The door snapped shut behind me, and I heard the lock slide into place. I was trapped. I turned around to see nothing but white. I was trapped in the White Room. I heard a faint growl form the other side of the room, my attention became focused on the sound that sent shivers up my spine. I didn't want to look because I knew what made the sound.

Sitting on the ground, on the other side of the room was an Eraser.

The beast smiled at me and stood up, it slowly walked forward. It's fangs were a sickening yellow color, and it's smelled like death. Then it stopped in it's tracks and howled. It's wings spread to their full length, and I'm sure that my jaw fell open at the sight of an unmistakable pattern.

"Dylan?"

"Time to die Fang."

* * *

Yeah, I bet you didn't see that coming now did ya? Hahahahahahaha! I hope that you were wanting more of the fight between Fang and Dylan, because this is going to be epic. Especially now that Dylan is a Flyboy. And this isn't the only trick left, so you'll just have to sit back and wait. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	25. Chapter 25

So Jeb is dead, Isaac has disappeared, Max and the rest of the Flock are somewhere in the Academy, The Chairman is nowhere to be found, oh and Fang is locked in the White Room with Dylan who's now a Flyboy. Yeah, I'm a sick and twisted monster aren't I? Only a few chapters left, so just wait and see how everything unfolds. Please review.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 25: Demon Fur is the Only Escape

Max's POV

"Gazzy, Iggy! Isn't there any way you guy could blow up the wall?" I was shifting my gaze between the two of them, my eyes begging them to give the answer that I wanted to hear.

"Not in this hallway Max, the blast would most likely implode the building, and besides." He pounded his fist on the wall. "The sucker's as solid as a rock." There had to be some other way, we had to regroup. Knowing Fang, he was thinking the same thing. The problem being that this place was a labyrinth, his only hope was Isaac and his memory. I had Victoria.

"Victoria, is there a way that we can back track, and regroup?"

"Yeah, but it's pretty long and to get back there we would have to go through..." She paused, she looked as if she didn't want to finish the sentence.

"What?"

"We'll have to go through the White Room." She looked terrified at the thought of even setting foot in there. "But if we're going to save Fang, we have no other option." She walked to the end of the hall and took a right. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Fang's POV

"What the hell happened to you?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Dylan was back and he had been turned into a Flyboy. Just when I thought that he was out of my way for good, he comes right back, only this time he's nastier.

"After our last little encounter, Jeb decided to give me an upgrade. Now look at me, you have no chance. It ends for you today Fang." He was a monster before on the inside, and now, he looked like one. His body was covered in shaggy brown fur, and his claws were dripping blood.

"You killed Jeb?" I found it a little hard to believe considering that they had been working together this whole time.

"He deserved what I did to him, he took away my perfection and created a monster. But then I discovered the strength of imperfection. I'm stronger then I have ever been, and now I'm going to kill you. You've ruined everything that we've been working for, all because you refuse to die! Why won't you die? I'm not the monster Fang, you are, and you keep coming back to haunt me!" He launched himself at me, bearing his teeth and claws. He was ready to rip me to shreds. I Jumped into the air, the White Room was huge, and I could fly easily. I forgot though, that I was fighting a Flyboy. Dylan followed suit and flew after me. He already knew what it was like to fly, but, he didn't know how his new body would react.

He seemed a little awkward in the air, he hadn't anticipated the extra bulk. While he was gaining his balance, I kicked him square in the chest, knocking the air out of him. He plummeted a few feet, but quickly recovered. He grabbed my leg and threw me out of the air. I landed on my back. If he was strong to throw me on the ground from that high up, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of his claws. He growled at me.

"What's the matter... are you scared?" He flew down at me at an incredible speed, I rolled out of the way just in time. I caught his foot with my hand, and his momentum did the rest, he face planted into the ground. He got to his feet and spit out a tooth, blood trickled out of his mouth, but then he closed his mouth and drank from his own wound. It was disturbing to watch. "Tasty." He ran at me on all fours, I jumped to my right but he grabbed my foot just before I was out of reach, he pulled me closer to him, he almost raked my leg with his claws but I punched him in the side of the face. He had a skull like a pit bull, it probably hurt me more than him. But it worked, while he was dazed, I wriggled out of his grasp. "Come on cowered, show me your strength." I ran at him and jumped, his hands followed me but the couldn't keep up. I kicked one of his wings, and I heard a snap. He howled and spun around knocking me off balance, he didn't take the chance though, he couldn't believe that his wing was broken. To every one that ever had wings they were the most important part of your body. They were your freedom your life, and they meant the world to you.

"A demon like you doesn't deserve those blessings."

"They were never a blessing, they are a curse. They make monsters out of each of us. I would rather have gone my whole life with these!" What he did then almost made me pass out. He tucked his wings in, wrapped his arms around himself, placing a hand at the base of each wing. He started to scream, but it didn't frown out the sound of bones and tendons snapping. Blood began to spill out of his back. and He tossed his wings away like trash. It was amazing how little it seemed to phase him. Jeb really had created a monster.

"You're sick Dylan."

"I know Fang, and I wouldn't have that any other way." He smiled bearing his teeth. The White Room slowly became colorful, and everything became dark. We were in the woods the night Felix died, the White Room was building off of both of our memories. He ran at me and knocked me into one of the trees. "Does it hurt?" He slammed my head into the tree again and the world started to spin. "Good, it does." He Did it again and again and again until I blacked out. When my eyes opened back up Dylan had my arms pinned to the ground. His breath was so bad I almost passed out again. "Goodnight Fang." He neglected to pin my legs down, I raised my right leg as high and as fast as I could, kicking him in the balls. Now under any other circumstance I never would have done that, but he honestly deserved that. I pushed him off of me and got to my feet, managing to get a few more punches to his chest, when he got to his feet I kicked him in the knees, and he fell again.

"Why won't you just die! What did I ever do to you!" I stopped my merciless beating so that he could answer.

"You have had everything that I never had to chance to have. If I can't have them, you shouldn't either." He swung a paw at me and caught my legs ripping my pants, but miraculously missed my leg. He got back to his feet. "You've had a life, I've been alive for less then a year! You don't know what it's like to be a clone! To know that you are merely a copy that should never had existed in the first place! How can I be perfect if I'm a copy of someone? They failed, so I was created. You had a purpose from the start, you've been able to love and lose. To have joy and sorrow. I've never been able to do any of that! That's why I killed Jeb! He ruined my only chance of living the life that I never had! And now Fang, you are all that stands in my way."

He ran at one of the trees and started clawing away at it. The tree came crashing down and slowly disappeared. The forest faded away, and the ethereal whiteness of the White Room came back. Dylan was panting in exhaustion, he was wearing himself out, and with the loss of blood that he had earlier, he was almost at his rope's end. He smiled at me again.

"Brother, let's put an end to this madness." He ran at me snarling like an Eraser, swinging his paws at me. He was a whirlwind of claws and malice. I was still able to fly so I took to the air, easily dodging the attack. He stopped and jumped into the air attempting to go after me. I dive bombed him and smashed hm into the ground. I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him back into the ground as hard as I could. His head bounced off and I heard a snap, and stopped. I got off of him, and he closed his eyes. He chuckled, then let out a sigh.

"I'll see in again Fang... in hell." He went silent after that. I let out a heavy sigh. He was dead, at man who wanted me dead all this time was finally dead, and I was responsible. I killed him just like how Max had killed Ari, only this time Jeb wasn't around to bring him back.

Now I just had to get out of here and find every one. A door on the other end of the room opened up. behind it was the Flock. Max ran up to meet me, seeing if I was fine. then she saw Dylan. She thought it was an Eraser at first, but then I pointed to his wings. The whole room was as quiet as a graveyard.

The Chairman's POV

Well that was an unexpected show. It's amazing that Fang was able to beat the beast. Of course I could see the whole thing from the hidden observation room. I looked over at Isaac, he was standing over to my left, waiting for my next order.

"Do you think that you can take them on, all by your lonesome?"

"You have no need to worry. Fang and Max will not be defeated so easily, it will be a pleasure to break them. Father, I hope you enjoy the show."

"Oh I will my son, I will." He walked towards the hidden door that led to the White Room. Things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

That was a lot of bombshells to drop in one chapter. Well only a couple chapters left. I hope that you're on the edge of your seat, because you're not going to want take your eyes off the screen. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	26. Chapter 26

Only two chapters and an epilogue to go. We still have to have The Flock beat Isaac and stop The Chairman. Plus the plot twists that I have left. Prepare to have your mind blown away.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 26: Purgatorio

Fang's POV

We had never seen anyone rip out their wings. None of us could comprehend what must have been going through his mind. Angel might have, but she didn't want to read anyone's mind out of fear for what she might hear. Iggy had to ask what had happened, Victoria whispered what had happened into his ear. His eyes opened wider with every hushed word.

"He's dead." Iggy finally said. The sound of a door opening momentarily distracted us. Our heads shifted to the direction of the noise, a door way seemed to appear on one of the walls, and out of the door came Isaac. He closed the door behind him and started walking towards us. He chuckled and started clapping his hands.

"Well done Fang, well done indeed. And Maximum, it seems that you managed to find your way here after all." He paused, and stopped clapping. "How wonderful it is to have you all here." He seemed sort of different.

"Where have you been Isaac? You just disappeared."

"I was with The Chairman, why do ask? You know I didn't expect you beat Dylan, that was rather astonishing." He smiled wickedly. He was with The Chairman all along! "It was quite the show, of course it will pale in comparison to the spectacle that I'm about to preform. Now let's put on a good show, Father is watching." He let his wings out of his tank top, he seemed to blend in with the White Room. The only thing that made him remotely visible were the red tips of his wings. I looked at Max, she had a plan in the works.

"Victoria, take everyone to the other side of the room, and whatever you do, don't interfere! I don't want any of you getting hurt." She let her wings out, and took a stance, I was already in mine. How hard could it be to take him down. It was two on one. He smirked.

"Have you forgotten where we are? In here, you can't hope to beat me." Slowly everything started to turn as black as an abyss. Everything disappeared. Even Isaac disappeared. How could we fight him when we couldn't see him? Nothing happened though. It was like I was all alone all over again. I knew that this wasn't real though. Something hit me in the stomach and I keeled over. "What's the matter Fang, have you gone as blind as a bat?"

"Fang where are you?" Max cried out, sounds like she was going through the same thing. She had never been exposed to the White Room and it's ungodly powers before. I heard her get the wind knocked out of her, and her body hit the floor. How could I fight him if I couldn't see him? Then it hit me. I didn't move a muscle. I tried to remain as motionless as possible. Soon I vanished before my eyes.

"Oh what's this? A magic trick?" Light returned to the White Room, and everything became visible again, well everything except me. Isaac just stood there facing me, I didn't know if he could see me or not. It feels weird having people stare straight through you. My whole life I had wanted to turn invisible, that way I could escape the School. When I figured out that I could, it was like a dream come true. "Come out from the shadows Fang, or are you afraid of the light?" I didn't respond. "If you refuse to fight me." He turned to face Max. "I'll find someone else who will." He ran at Max and punched her in the side of her head. She snapped out of the illusion, and took to the air.

Isaac went after her, he was fast in the air and quickly caught up to her, he grabbed her leg and pulled her down, so that he could punch her in the ribs. He managed to get in another blow before she could react. I bolted into the air giving away my position. Isaac repositioned himself so that I flew right into his foot. max grabbed a hold of one of his hands, and I grabbed the other. We flew at the ground as fast as we could and we released at the same time. We slammed him into the ground, leaving a crack in the floor. He got to his feet surprisingly quick, and spit out blood. He looked at me like he was impressed.

"It's been a long time since someone has gotten me to bleed. I'll admit, I'm impressed. It's a shame that you'll be dead before you can impress me again." He attacked us before either of us could respond. He punched Max in the head, and kicked me in the chest in one move. Max fell, and I got knocked off my feet. He focused on me next, walking over to me throwing a couple of punches that I blocked as best I could. He swung hard, I leaned back so he missed by a long shot, what I didn't expect was when I straighten up, He swing his elbow back, and broke my nose. He followed up with the other arm and hit me in the head. I was on the ground, my blood pooling on the floor.

Max flew into a rage and tackled him to the ground, my blood staining his white tank top. I crawled on top of him pinning him to the ground, he threw me off only to be put into a choke hold by Max. It wasn't a knock out hold that would cut off his circulation, it was a suffocation hold. He stopped moving, he knew that struggling would only shorten the time he had. Isaac overcame his reflexes, and punched Max in the sides, not very hard but it was enough to make her let go of him. Before he could recover from his last attack, I dealt him a blow to the chest, breaking one of his ribs. He coughed as his breath left his lungs. Max punched him in the back of the head, he fell face first onto the ground. He must have blacked out. I stomped on one of his wings, only stopping when I heard it snap. When he come to he winced.

"Only a monster would be that devious." He said getting to his feet. "Only a monster would bring you here, to your death."

"You're the monster!" Max screamed.

"I know I am. I told you that I was once before Maximum. But we are all monsters, created out of the nightmares of the sane. Those blessed few that lead the lives that we were cursed to never enjoy. Angels may have wings... but so do demons." A tear fell down his cheek. "I'm doing this to prove that I'm an angel. Conflict makes me a monster, it makes monsters out of all of us. That is why people are afraid of us."

"Then why are you fighting us?"

"Because an angel cannot stand idly by when the world is plagued with demons. Forgive me Maximum, my treachery is a sin that I must live with, and so will your death. He ran over to the table on the other side of the room and picked up the gun. The gun! I had forgotten about the gun! He picked it up and cocked it, aiming at me. "It has been a journey hasn't Fang. Sadly your soul will remain trapped in the Inferno. Paradisio will never be your. Such is the fate, of a monster."

Bang!

Isaac didn't pull the trigger, but the room echoed with the sound of a gun shot. Isaac's tank top turned blood red, and blood started dripping from his chest. He looked down at his chest, his eyes wide in disbelief. He looked up at us, then past us.

"...And at the end of my journey, I found myself in a world of white light. Surrounded by angels, each of their wings a different pattern. But I was stained with the sins of my past. Salvation for a monster such as I, lies in the Inferno." He paused and smiled. "It's all clear now... Thank you Maximum Ride. May you be an angel unto the world." He closed his eyes and fell on his back, his wings where spread out and his arms were stretched out to the sides. He looked like a fallen angel, his clothes and body stained in his own blood.

"What the hell happened?" Max said, walking up to his body. It was almost like he had been shot in the chest. I looked back at the Flock, everyone of them had there mouths wide open. I suppose I would to if I had watched a final showdown as epic as that. Victoria was on the floor though, unconscious. Angel was concentrating on her, trying to communicate with her mind.

"Angel what happened?" I asked her. She looked up at me with a worried look on her face.

"She was screaming at you in her mind, begging you to run. She focused on Isaac, willing him to go away. She wished for you to be safe with all of her essence. Then she passed out. I think she was the one that saved you guys. She killed him with her mind. I've been trying to reach her, but she's out cold. She's not dead, but it's like she's in a coma. "

"Do you have an idea for when she'll wake up?"

"I don't know. She wore herself out." As long as she was safe. I looked over at Max. She nodded, we had to find The Chairman. There was a hissing sound from the secret door opening. It looks like he was coming to us.

* * *

Well, It appears that Victoria has a special power of her own. Unfortunately, she's out cold for the time being. I'm so excited though, only one chapter left and then the epilogue! Just sit tight. Please continue to read and review. TBC, so all in due time.


	27. Chapter 27

Ladies (and gentlemen if you happen to be out there), it is time for the unbelievable conclusion to _My name is Fang: Welcome to my Hell_. We last left the Flock in the White Room, and Victoria is unconscious, but they still have to stop The Chairman. With out further adieu...

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 27: Paradisio

The secret door opened up and out came The Chairman. He was about five foot ten, and about a hundred eighty pounds. He was wearing a suit that reminded me a lot of Felix. His hair was pitch black and slicked back, he had a thick goutee. He looked oddly satanic, I half expected him to sprout red horns and a tail. He walked out from the shadows, he had the same silver eyes as Isaac. His gaze shifted over us, taking in the scene, analyzing us, plotting what he should do next.

"Maximum Ride, the last time I saw you, you were destroying everything that I had spent my life working on. How have you been?" His voice was cold but calm, as if no malice was present at all. When he was completely in the White Room, everything around him seemed to get brighter out of the contrast of his suit made. He was like a shadow in a world of light.

"Pretty good despite your best efforts to separate me and Fang." She said sarcastically.

"My dear, you seem to hold a grudge against me. What ever have I done to you?"

"You nearly killed us! Multiple times!"

"I was simply doing that out of revenge. After all the trouble that you've caused me and my company, I figured that you needed a few life threatening scenarios to keep you on your toes. And now that you've killed my son, I think it's time that I actually take your life myself, since no one else seems capable of doing so."

"Isaac was your son?" I interjected. I thought that all the formalities were out of respect. "You gave your own son wings? How could you do that?"

"When my predecessor The Director was in charge of the recombinant DNA project, she wanted all of us to become emotionally invested in the project. That my dear Maximum, is why you are Jeb's daughter, and that is why Isaac was my son. When he was born I told him that I gave him wings as a gift, that way he could be different from everyone else. He was the only one that I could trust completely, so after Fang escaped and was captured again, I had Isaac go to Portland so he could track you down. It was all part of the plan Maximum. I've been in control the whole time."

"You twisted the truth, you experimented on your own flesh and blood, and look where he is now! He's dead all because of you!"

"I've been responsible for much more then the death of my own son. I've been responsible for so much blood shed that I bought myself a one way ticket to hell years ago. I'm the architect of a much grander plan, and I intend to take the secrets of that glorious plan to the grave. But not before all of your bodies are incinerated." He pulled a hand gun from out of his pocket. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this Maximum, you could have been so much more, if only you had listened. But it is time for you to say goodbye my dear." He pointed the gun at me. "Time for you to say goodbye to Fang. Sorry old boy, no hard feelings." He smiled devilishly.

Bang!

I closed my eyes bracing myself for the pain of hot metal piercing my body. But there was no pain, instead there was an all too familiar blood curdling scream.

"Victoria!" She was curled up in a ball on the floor at my feet. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, and blood was pooling underneath her. The Chairman began cackling madly. She must have woken up and saw that the gun was pointed at me. She jumped in front of me to take the shot.

"What irony! She kills my son, and now she has taken death for the sake of her only friend. The final petal falls from the rose, and all is fulfilled. The innocent fool. It appears that all those years of experimentation and torture paid off in the form of ungodly powerful psychic abilities. It's pure poetry that she should die in such a similar manner as her first victim." Victoria was gasping in pain. My heart became a sea of rage, my fists and jaw clenched. How much blood would be shed on my account. Felix and now Victoria, both of them gave their live for me. What did I do to deserve this? What was I supposed to feel, what was I supposed to do? I had just lost another friend. I was her only friend and she gave herself up, for me. I was responsible for the deaths of people that I cared about.

"Fang.. the gun..." Victoria muttered. The gun, Isaac still had the gun in his hand. I bolted for the gun, Isaac's had freely let go of the weapon. I aimed it at The Chairman's heart. Max had a no gun policy, but I'm sure that she would make an exception for this.

Bang!

The guns fell out of both of our hands hitting the floor within mere moments of each other. His eyes were blank, mine were clouded with hatred. He fell to the ground, I fell to my knees. He didn't move a muscle, and I was shaking uncontrollably. Not a sound escaped his mouth, I was shouting at the top of my lungs. The minutes after those gunshots were a blur to me. All I could see were Victoria and Felix's bodies, motionless, lifeless. All because of me. What had possessed them to give up their lives for me? I wasn't worth saving. But it was all because of them that I was reunited with Max, they gave me a second chance.

Felix never had a life of his own, and neither did his sister. When they had the chance at one, they willingly gave it up for me, a person who had only just begun to experience a life that was never meant to be. Purpose. What was mine?

_Your purpose now Fang...is to live. The past is dark, but the future is bright. Press on and don't look back, leave the ghosts behind. _

How can I forget them?

_Destiny has a strange way of working itself out. Expect the unexpected._

I looked up at her body. Her eyes were shut tight, as if she was still suffering. But I knew she was beyond that. I picked her up, and looked at Max. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes were as kind and sympathetic as they could be, it was as if she was hugging my soul. Comforting me with her gaze. She gave me one of those 'we'll talk later' looks.

We got out of the Academy as fast as we could. I lead the way into the woods to there spot were we were ambushed, and where Felix made his last stand. The Eraser bodies were gone, and where Felix fell, flowers had started to bloom. I set her body down in the patch of flowers. Her face seemed to relax, and a look of peace fell over her.

"You gave your life to protect mine. I can never repay you for what you've given me. Neither of you realize what you've taught me. If we do have souls, I hope that you both are in heaven. I suppose the only way I can thank you is if I make there as well and thank you personally." I smiled and a single tears slid down my cheek. I wiped it away before any of the Flock could notice. "I can't forget you, not after all that has been said and done. But you gave me purpose again, you gave me my life back. I just wish that I could do the same for you." Max came up from behind me and gave me a hug.

"If it wasn't for her, we never would have found you. Do you know what it would have been like for me, if you not be at the cliffs waiting for me? They gave me you. I can't forget them either." We just stood there for what seemed like an eternity. We couldn't take her back with us. This was the best place to leave her. At least she would be with Felix.

_"Fang, your fate may be undecided as of now, but to us, you are an angel."_

My head shot up at the sound of Felix's voice. I chuckled to myself. It didn't matter how it happened, what mattered was that it did happen.

We left the grave as quietly as we entered. It was probably the longest time that I hadn't heard Nudge utter one word. We spent the night in Forks on the top of the library. After Max had everyone settled down it was just the two of us. She walked over to me and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Fang."

"For what, you've done nothing. If anything, everything is my fault." My head fell again.

"No it's not Fang. It's The Chairman's fault. He said so himself, he was orchestrating everything. I'm just glad to have you back, in one piece." She hugged me again. I forgot how strong she was, it had been forever since it had just been the two of us. I turned around so I could hug her back. I stared into her eyes for the first time in what seemed like a life time, I was soon lost in her beauty. She blushed ever so slightly. "I missed you so much." She kissed my lightly on the lips."You have no idea."

"Oh I think I do." I kissed her back. We flew into the sky and kissed again, just like how we had after we stopped Mr. Chu in Hawaii. She was an angel, there was no doubting that. My mind found peace in that thought. The question became, was I?

_You have wings don't you? What else could you be?_

_

* * *

_Well It's not quite over yet. There is still the epilogue. Please finish the story, I mean for crying out load, there is only one chapter left. Please review. Well what are you waiting for! Read the epilogue! _  
_


	28. Epilogue

Well just a few things to finish up before I end the story. So if you can find it in yourself to sit through this, there is a surprise waiting for you in the Final Author's Note at the bottom.

I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 28: Epilogue

It took us a few days to get back to Mesa, although, needless to say when we arrived Dr. M was trilled to us us. All of us. She wouldn't let go of me, and Max had to 'rescue' me once again. I swear, I'll never be put in a position where she has to save me again. It felt so good to be home for the first time in a long time. It hadn't been twenty years, but in hind sight, I doubt I would have been able to make it those twenty years with my sanity intact.

After the shock of my return had subsided, there was a liveliness to the house that seemed to be lacking when I was gone. Everything went back to the way it was, the way it should be. Iggy and Gazzy went back to blowing things up in the backyard on a regular basis, and Nudge went back to gossiping with Ella. Angel started reading again, and not just books._ 'Max is so happy right now. Thanks for coming home Fang. You have no idea what it means to her, and the rest of us. Especially me, I had to put up with everyone's pain.' _She told me one night.

Max seemed so full of life, it was as if everything she had ever wanted in her life had been given to her. Although the first time I tried to take her out on a date, her mom lost it and gave me a lecture on how I had ruined everyone's lives and that if I ever left again, I wouldn't want to come back. It was creepy how intimidating she could be when she wanted to be. The worst part about being back was when we had to explain what happened to Dylan and Victoria. Of course I censored out a few parts here and there, I didn't want to even think about it.

After I had been back about a week, me and Max went out on a walk through Mesa. She showed me all that had changed, which wasn't much. Then I told her everything over some ice cream. I told her all of my nightmares, what happened to me. My confrontations with Jeb and Dylan, how I was captured and trapped in the Academy. How I met Victoria, and when I taught her how to fly. How I turned into an Eraser, and Felix saved my hide. How he gave his life for my safety. How Dylan tortured me, and what it was like when she saved me. It was all so much to tell. It dug up some very tender feelings and some very strong ones. But max just sat there the whole time only nodding occasionally, and acknowledging certain important thing. When I was done, I felt like a massive weight was taken off of my shoulders. She was there to comfort me when it was all over.

Or at least I thought it was...

When we got home the Flock was huddled around the table, and they all gave us a worried look.

"What is it?" Max asked. They cleared her line of vision o she could see what was on the table. It was a package addressed to Max and me.

"It came in today's mail." Angel said, handing it to Max. She opened it up carefully. All that was inside was a letter, she read it out load so that everyone could here. Well everyone except Dr. M and Ella, they were out shopping.

'My dearest Maximum Ride and Fang,

"I doubt that you would expect to hear from me again after the condition that you last saw me. I must commend your efforts on stopping The Chairman, it was a surprise to see that Isaac was there as well. Pity he had to die, both of us had such high hopes for him. Oh and Fang, I'm impressed that you were able to kill Dylan all on your lonesome. I'm still wondering if you ripped out his wings or if he did that himself.

"But aside from that. You all have exceeded my expectations. You all continue to amaze me. When you were created, the only one considered indispensable was you Maximum. Now I see that none of you are. I'll admit it I was wrong, as much as it pains me to say it.

"Fang, I thought that you were the biggest failure of my life, but it appears that perfection can't be created when you want it to be. I've stood in your way for to long. If you really think that you were meant for Maximum, then you have something that I could never give Dylan. What it is that he was lacking, is beyond my comprehension.

"To the rest of the Flock, this isn't the last time that you will hear from me. And I can guaranty you that we will see each other again in the future. But until that time comes, I'll stay out of your business. Yours truly - Jeb"

We sat there exchanging glances, seeing who would react first. Max took the letter and crumpled it up.

"Hey Gazzy, why don't you and Iggy go blow this up." She tossed it to him, and he ran outside, setting up the explosion. We all went outside to see the show. After the explosion, not a shred of paper was left.

Yeah, it's good to be back.

_Life is full of surprises, you never know exactly what's going to happen._

The End

* * *

Final Author's Note! Wow. That's about all I can say. It's been one hell of a journey, and thanks to all of my loyal readers. Thanks for putting up with my first fanfiction, and I hope that I'll be able to upload another really soon. I'm sorry for all of the cliff hangers, but what's a guy supposed to do? Thanks to everyone again for reading, even if you didn't review. Thanks to all of my subscribers, for actively staying with the story. And now for a no so lengthy list of special thanks.

To **AmyQueen95**, for staying with the story the whole way through, and for letting me in her reviewer proof bunker. Not to mention providing many laughs along the way.

To my girlfriend (sorry ladies, but she's my "Max"), for introducing me to the _Maximum Ride_ series, and for letting me base the character of Victoria off of her.

To Dante Alighieri, for writing such an epic poem.

To James Patterson, for giving us all a reason to strangle you in your sleep, and whose unbelievable cliff hanger I used as the start of my story.

To my family (on a more minor level), for letting me on the computer long enough to write this.

Alright that's enough of that. I figure it's time to tell you what the surprise is. It's a sequel/prequel! It's going to be called _Loss, Love, and Life_. So stay alert! You never know when I might start uploading. Although it may be a while, I still have a bunch of things that I need to finalize, although the general stuff is out of the way. I'll give you one teaser line though... "Have you ever wondered what it was like to be and Eraser?"

Once again, I thank you all for sticking with me through my first fanfiction. I'm looking forward to the next 'installment'. Trust me, it will blow your mind. It blew mine when I was thinking it up. So until then, I wish the best for all of you. Just remember one thing.

Expect the unexpected. Hahahahahahahaha! _-AngelwiththeClippedWings_


End file.
